


kismet | akabane karma

by livinginukiyo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginukiyo/pseuds/livinginukiyo
Summary: in which two lovers of the past meets again by fate.published on Wattpad with under the same username 'livinginukiyo' and title.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader, Isogai Yuuma/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. 00: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers from the anime, as most of it's storyline follow it. This ff is also published on Wattpad under the same username 'livinginukiyo', with the same title.  
> Reader uses she/her pronouns and is in first pov.  
> First few chapters was co-written with rxven__ on Wattpad.

_\+ karma is slightly ooc (out of character) in this chapter._

"I like you, (Name). Go out with me." Karma spoke as a serious look on his face can be seen.

What? The sadistic yet intelligent but handsome redhead likes me?

The Karma Akabane likes me?

I just stood there processing what he said not even knowing I was staring at him with wide eyes.

Until he spoke up again and.. did something to lose one of my firsts.

"I like you, (Full Name). Be my girlfriend." He said clearer, followed by something that I never expected him to do.

He grabbed my wrist with his hand and used his other hand to hold my waist to keep me close as he kissed me chastely and with passion.

After what seemed like forever, we parted our lips and he hugged me tight.

I'm pretty sure I'm as red as his hair right now.

"...Please?" He begged.

Did he just...

Wow... that's a first.

"I-I..." I muttered, trying to speak.

Ugh! I can't even speak because of how flustered I am.

He looked at me with expectancy, waiting for my answer.

I can't help but smile at how cute he is right now.

Obviously, I'd accept. He has been my crush ever since I transferred here.

So without doubt, I answered him. "Yes, please take care of me."

He hugged me even tighter and whispered into my ear, "Thank you. I will never let you go."

—

Time flew by fast and it had been a few months since I started dating Karma.

"Wanna come over my house today?" Karma asked, ruffling my hair as he sat in front of me.

This was usual. Me going to his house has been practically my daily routine; like it was my own home.

My parents, of course, did not mind as always because they are never at home because of the fact that my dad is a businessman and my mom is a nurse. They don't even know about our relationship.

I looked up from my textbook and smiled at him. "Sure, is Nagisa coming?"

"Hmm... Nope~ now let's go to my house." Karma grabbed all my things and put them on his shoulders and then proceeded to grab my wrist to lead me outside.

As usual, we got inside the train station to go to our destination, his house.

We passed through a dark alley (because I told him it was an easier route) and continued talking about how our day was, mixed with some flirting.

So why now, out of all days, different?

"Aww.. what are these two lovebirds doing here?" An ugly looking guy smirked, with his finger in his nose. He also has three people right beside him.

Karma went infront of me and grinned darkly. "Finally, it's been weeks since I can do something fun without witnesses~"

I tugged his blazer and spoke, "Karma, don't..."

No, not now. He can't get suspended.

He looked at me again and then patted my hair just like what he did back then and whispered, "It's gonna be okay."

And just like that, he threw his bag mid air getting the attention of the ugly bastards and Karma quickly got into action and kept punching one of the guys and—

Ugh. I don't want to even go in details.

One of the guys launched at me and punched me on the face earning a yelp from me and the attention of Karma.

He ended his fight with the other and ran up to us.

He pulled me away from the guy and swiftly kicked the guy in the guts as he spoke venomously, "Don't touch her."

He kicked and kicked him until he passed out and threw him to his gang, who were all unconscious except for one.

"I-I swear, I'm going to report you two at school, Akabane!"

I stood there right beside him, terrified for this is the first time I witnessed him fight.

I knew that he get into fights, but I didn't expect fights like these.

He acted like nothing happened afterwards and once we got home, I treated his injury that was caused by one of the guys and scolded him to not get into fights anymore. Afterwards, we cuddled on his bed and talked about what's been happening these days.

I wish it could stay like this forever.

But the world isn't fair. When has it ever been?

—

"Akabane Karma, (Full Name), please come to the office right now."

Me and Karma glanced at other and then stood up to go to the office room; just to see my mom, his parents, and the ugly bastards that Karma beat up.

"Yes! That's them!" One of the guy that Karma beat up spoke.

"Mrs. and Mr. Akabane, it seems that your child has gotten into a fight. You know what that means, right?" The principal, Asano, stated. "Mrs. (Last Name), do you know that your child is dating Karma here?" He added.

No... it's not supposed to be like this...

My mom looked at me, her eyes filled with worry and confusion.

"(Name)..."

I... have to speak up. It's all my fault that we got in trouble. I shouldn't have suggested that we take an easier route. If only I didn't.

"I-I'm sorry! It's my fault that they got beaten up. If you have to put someone in End Class, it should be me!" I bowed with my eyes closed, hoping that everything is just a dream.

I looked at Karma's direction and his eyes were as wide as a whale. "No, I—" He spoke up but got cut off by the principal, who was now smirking very very darkly.

"Very well. You shall now transfer to E Class by tomorrow. And Akabane? You will get suspended for a week. Please keep that in mind." The principal announced as a dark look can be seen etched on his face.

"You fucking bitch!" Karma growled and tried to attack the principal but to no avail because of his parents holding him back and scolding him.

"We're really sorry, principal. We'll take good care of him." Karma's parents apologized for the behavior of their child and bowed.

They took Karma outside and closed the door— me, my mom, the people Karma beat up, and the principal left.

"We should also get going now, sorry for the trouble." My mom spoke and dragged me outside the parking lot.

Once we were inside her car, she spoke.

"Is that true? Your relationship with Akabane and the fight?" My mom spoke coldly as she drived.

Oh no.. is she mad?

"Don't worry, I won't interfere but I'm only giving this advice for the best. Break up with him. You two are only fourteen and you'll only get hurt. You're lucky that your father isn't here or else he would've grounded you." She chuckled.

"But mom... I-I don't know what to do... I messed up.." I muttered weakly, tears threatening to fall.

My mom looked at me on the mirror and smiled. "You're too young. It's only normal to be confused because this is your first relationship. None of it is your fault, neither is Karma. But next time, inform me, okay?"

I smiled back at her and we went to a restaurant to forget about my problem.

She's right.. Maybe I do need to give second thoughts before entering a relationship.

But I'm still glad that I was in a relationship with Karma. I learned a lesson.

—

"Hmm.. why are you calling this late?" Karma asked through the phone, yawning.

"Meet me at the usual place. Now." I spoke coldly— atleast that's what I think I sounded and hanged up.

I wore shorts and a T-shirt and then went outside at 7 P.M, not before telling my mom that I'm just gonna go grab something at the convenience store.

Me and Karma are meeting up by the bridge near the beach, the place where he confessed and has now become our usual place.

I feel bad by doing this to him but it has to be done or else we would only hurt each other more. I don't want to ruin his reputation. He'll only get dragged by me.

Shockingly, Karma was already there looking at the night sky and only turned to look at me when my footsteps got closer.

He smiled at me and then went for a hug, making me almost break down. I know... stupid, right? We're only teenagers but I'm already deeply affected.

"Are you alright?" Karma asked, ruffling my hair. I'll miss these.

"Karma... I have something to say." I pulled back and then looked at him, and he already realized what I was going to say without me even needing to say it.

He immediately tensed up and looked at me harshly which I didn't expect as he had always been sweet ever since we were together as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Go on." He spoke rather harshly.

"Karma.. Let's break up." I mustered to say, smiling at him brightly yet my tears spoke the opposite.


	2. 01: the transfer student

"Stand!" The rep said, as we all stand up and bow followed by, "Shoot!" And started shooting at the weird smiling creature in front of us.

The creature in front of us then started the roll call.

"(Full Name)?" The teacher asked while evading all the bullets shot by us students as I replied with "Here!"

Here's a breakdown. I'm (Full Name), 15 years old and (height) feet tall. Not very skilled with assassination because who even expected this to happen— an octopus who claims to blow up the Earth and teaching us and kill it? Unpredictable, right?

After the roll call, we all sat down and then continued class like nothing happened with a few assassination attempts these and there. No one ever succeeded, though. Yes, this is normal for us students. Just a normal day, just a normal week.

In the middle of the homeroom Kayano suddenly popped up a topic, "Sensei, what should we call you? You don't have a name yet."

"Ah yes, of course. It is up to you guys what you will call me." It said, laughing with it's famous 'nyurufufufu' at the end.

"Korosenai means unkillable. How about we remove senai and add sensei to make it 'Korosensei'?" Kayano said wisely.

"Korosensei it is then!" The others agreed.

We continued our lessons with the agreement of calling the teacher Koro-sensei from now on suggested by Kayano.

Classes finished which felt like weeks and was now time for assassination lessons with Karasuma-sensei as our mentor.

After this class, there would be a quiz during the sixth period.

We were doing a pair combat; if we injure or graze Karasuma-sensei even the slightest bit, it would be our win. My pair for this combat is Rio, my bestfriend, and our plan is I take the attention of Karasuma-sensei and she attacks from mid-air.

"Nakamura and (Last Name), please come up." Karasuma-sensei ordered and we went in front.

Here's the plan; we both attack him but Rio will sneak up some time at the back and asks for help from Nagisa and Kayano to launch mid air and thats where I come up to him making him flip me or something and then Rio will attack him successfully.

We continued attacking him, and when his guard was let down for a bit because we just kept attacking Rio gradually moves far away from us and going to the back. I took a glimpse at her as she jumped and did the V sign, which was my signal to attack him and I launched at him full force but ended up on the floor because he flipped me over not so nicely and I winced from the pain while Rio finally was about to graze him but he suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pushed her.

"Great teamwork, you guys. Honestly I didn't expect that but you guys are both too slow. I saw the shadow of Nakamura-san so I predicted what you both had on mind." Karasuma-sensei stated, criticizing our assassination attempt.

The assassinations continued with Nagisa almost succeeding but no one did at the end. It all finally ended when it was Nagisa's turn and we walked together with Kayano, Rio and Sugino for a bit of chit-chat.

"Great job, you guys! Though I have to admit, (Name) and Rio's duo are definitely amazing." Sugino complimented.

"It was nothing!" I grinned.

Rio smirked. "Well, (Name) was amazing!"

"Woah, Rio, this is the first time you've ever complimented her." Nagisa stated.

"Well, it's true though." She laughed and I lightly hit her back.

"Yeah, (Name) is amazing! You can't deny that!" Kayano agreed.

A familiar structure and silhouette by the stairs caught my attention, as I looked at him directly.

There stood Karma Akabane by the stairs, sipping on his strawberry milk as we all looked at him.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun. It's been awhile." Karma said as he smiled. He noticed me and for a second his gaze was full of familiarity; the gaze he'd use before that happened until he looked at me coldly and looked away.

"Karma..?" Nagisa muttered.

He walked down the stairs slowly and did a dramatic entrance followed by, "Oh, that must be the notorious Korosensei! It really does look like an octopus," He spoke, sounding shocked.

"Ah, Akabane-kun, correct? I understand your suspension is today but tardiness is a no-no." Korosensei said as his face turned purple with an X in the middle.

Karma just laughed it off and said, "It's kind of hard getting on the swings of today and oh, you can call me by my first name. Nice to meet you, teach." He said, reaching out his hand to do a handshake.

"Likewise. It shall be a fun and educational year." Korosensei replied, reaching out his tentacles to do a handshake— _pop!_ His tentacle popped off and Karma quickly got out his knife to swing at him but failed as Korosensei quickly moved away.

He's the first to harm him!

"Oh~ so it really is true. You are fast. But what's this? Are you really just a pushover?" Karma leaned over as Korosensei's face turned red and irky.

"Hey Nagisa, what kind of person is this Karma?" Kayano asked, sweatdropping.

"Violent." I answered for Nagisa and he looked at me concerned. He knew what happened because he was there to witness it all. He was there to comfort me.

"Oh, (Name)? You know him?" Kayano asked.

"...Yeah." I answered hesitantly, not wanting the cat out of the bag.

Suddenly, Karma walked over to us to speak to Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, can you show me around after class," He asked Nagisa while smiling, not even sparing us a single glance.

"Uhm... sorry... I can't..." Nagisa looked away.

"Aw, come on. Please?" Karma pushed further.

Nagisa was about to reply to him but I beat him to it, "Sorry, Karma-kun. But I'm afraid he can't show you around later. We're going somewhere." Lies. He looked at me, devoid of any emotions.

"Oh, babygirl. How have you been?" Karma asked loudly for everyone to hear with a smirk yet emotionless eyes making everyone look at us with wide eyes and started whispering with each other.

"Babygirl?!"

"Are they dating?!"


	3. 02: akabane karma

"Oh, babygirl. How have you been?" Karma asked loudly for everyone to hear with a smirk yet emotionless eyes making everyone look at us with wide eyes and started whispering with each other.

"Babygirl?!"

"Are they dating?!"

My face became as red as his hair, flustered with my classmates' reactions and his public humiliation.

"What do you mean babygirl? As far as I know, we broke it off." I glared at him.

Before Karma could even retort back a reply, Korosensei interrupted us.

"Nyurufufufu~! It's nice to see two lovebirds reuniting once again, but let's not flirt during classes, shall we?" Korosensei spoke with that annoying wide grin, making me annoyed and irked even more.

"We're not dating." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my right shoulder. I looked at my right and saw Rio smirking at me.

"Ohoho. You didn't tell your dear best friend about this, (Name)."

"That's because it was already a year ago..."

"(Name)... you have a lot to tell us about after school." Kayano said.

"Fine..."

I felt Nagisa's stare at me so I looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Nagisa." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"...You're dating him, (Name)?" Isogai asked.

"N-No! I'm not! It was all in the past." I denied as I waved it off with my hands.

But what I didn't know was that a certain redhead was staring at me.

"It's time for the sixth period, so everyone, let's get back to the classroom," Korosensei spoke.

As we headed back to the classroom, Rio and Kayano kept interrogating me about Karma and I just shrugged them off, telling them that I'll tell the full details later after class.

—

Korosensei made Karma sit behind me as if it was intentional.

When he was told that, he ignored me as if our small talk back there didn't happen.

While taking the test, Korosensei is punching the wall with his soft tentacles as if he were upset.

"Goodness, you're so noisy! We're having a test." Okano complained.

"I-I'm sorry!" Korosensei stuttered.

I focused on the test ignoring the conversation behind my back.

"Karma, are you sure it's okay? You pissed off that monster." Terasaka smirked.

"Whatever happens next, you're on your own."

"I didn't expect for a psycho to have a relationship with someone. And on top of that, it was (Name)! Who knows, maybe (Name) is a psycho too!" Terasaka teased, bringing me up into their conversation.

What the hell? Why are they bringing me up? Before I could snap, Karma replied.

Karma chuckled. "Eh~? Why are you bringing up my past, Terasaka?" He continued. "Unlike someone, I didn't wet my pants when I failed my assassination attempt."

Terasaka was irked and retorted back with, "I didn't wet my pants. Are you looking for a fight?!"

Korosensei butted in. "Hey, be quiet during the quiz!"

"Sorry, Korosensei. I already finished my quiz." He replied, continuing as he brought a gelato out of nowhere. "I'll enjoy my gelato quietly."

"You're not allowed to eat in class!" Korosensei scolded. He realized something as he looked at the gelato. "That's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!"

"Oh, sorry. I found it in the staff room's fridge." Karma smiled apologetically.

"Sorry is not enough!"

"Hmm~ So, what are you going to do?" He smirked, licking the gelato. "Hit me?"

"I won't do that. I'll finish the remaining gelato." Korosensei spoke, his face red and irked as he walked over to Karma.

But before he could even do so, his lower tentacle popped.

Shit! When did Karma put the pellets on the floor?!

I looked over at Korosensei, who was now panicking as he avoided Karma's shooting.

"You fell for it again!" Karma laughed as he mocked Korosensei.

He walked over to Korosensei, speaking. "I'll keep using my tricks on you. I don't care if it affects the class or not. If you're pissed off, you can kill me or the rest. But from that moment onward," He scrubbed the remaining gelato on Korosensei's clothes. "Nobody will see you as a teacher anymore." And dropped the gelato on the floor.

"Here's my paper." He spoke, passing his test paper and Korosensei catches it as he opened the classroom door. "I'm pretty sure I got all the correct answers. Bye, then, Korosensei. Let's play again tomorrow." And left, leaving everybody speechless.

Karma... has changed a lot. Or was he always like this? He was never like this to me before. He was always so gentle with me.

_"You're really clumsy, aren't you?" Karma sighed as he tended my wounds._

_It was our P.E. class when I got into an accident. We had to race to improve our endurance and agility. I was the last person to run in my team and we were the fastest compared to the others. I was nearing the finish line when one of the students from the rival team went behind my back then stepped on the sole of my shoe, making me trip and fall._

_"Hey, It's not my fault!" I crossed my arms, "the rival team definitely tripped me to win. They cheated." I scoffed._

_"Alright, I'm done tending your wounds. Does it still hurt?" Karma asked, his voice laced with worry._

_I shook my head, "No, not anymore. Thank you, Karma."_

_"Anything for my baby." Karma grinned, clearly teasing me._

_I rolled my eyes as I hear his favorite pet name for me. "I thought I told you not to call me that?"_

_"Well, it suits you so why not?" He shrugged._

_"No."_

_"Yes, baby."_

_"Karma Akabane, I will kill you if I hear you call me that pet name one more time."_

_Karma chuckled, clearly entertained at how I reacted to his teasing. "Well I know you love me," he kissed my cheek. "So I don't care if I die in your hands, princess."_

_I laughed at his antics. He has a very special way to make me smile._

_"See, now you're smiling." He pinched my cheeks, "It suits you more." He gave me a genuine smile, "Come on, let's go. I'll walk you home."_

Karma... Why were you put to class E? You aren't supposed to be here...

—

While walking back home, Rio and Kayano started asking questions and tease me about my past with Karma. Being bugged by them, they're getting on my nerves which landed on me explaining a few details on how and why we broke up. In the middle of our conversation, I stopped talking as we noticed Nagisa is getting picked on by two ugly guys from Nagisa's previous class.

"I heard Karma Akabane went to Class E as well after his suspension was over."

"How pitiful! I'd rather die than go to that class."

My instincts told me to defend Nagisa but before I can make a move, a glass bottle was hit on the pole, centimeters just above the head of the two guys. It was Karma. His action made the two guys shriek in fear.

"Eh~? So, you're willing to die." Karma continued with a smile on his face. "Then, would you like to die right now?"

"K-Karma!" The two guys panicked and ran.

"There's no way I'd do anything." He chuckled.

"I have an interesting subject now," Karma spoke as he went to Nagisa, but his eyes looked over to me for a second, which I was only able to notice because I was staring at him the whole time. "I can't be suspended again."

"Damn... You used to date that man?" Kayano said as he witnessed what happened between Karma and the boys from Nagisa's previous class.

"Yeah..." I let out a shaky breath I did not know I was holding the whole time, "Let's go now, shall we?"

There was never a dull moment with Rio and Kayano. Our walk to home consists of Rio teasing me and Kayano about everything while Kayano is whining about boobs. However, that does not take my mind off at how Karma subtly looked at me earlier.

I'm so confused about how Karma looked at me earlier. I'm sure I saw a glimpse of emotion the moment we locked eyes and it's making me feel something I can't describe.

—

The next day, Karma pulled some usual tricks on Korosensei such as putting a dead octopus on Korosensei's table, which ultimately failed as he was the one to be messed with by Korosensei instead. Karma looked at him in disbelief.

During the Math period, he tried to shoot at Korosensei but ended up getting his nails done by him.

"Pfft..." I tried to contain my laugh.

"I can hear you, dumbass," Karma spoke with annoyance laced on his tone.

"Yeah? It was too funny not to laugh." I retorted.

During the Home Economics period, he tried messing with Korosensei again.

"How is it, Fuwa-san? Have you finished cooking?" Korosensei asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure." Fuwa replied. "The flavor is too strong."

"Let me try it," Korosensei tasted the food.

"Well, why don't you start over?" Karma butted in as he went over to Fuwa and Korosensei. "Throw this batch away." Making the soup almost fall over to Korosensei as Karma swung his knife, but to no avail, as he failed yet again.

"You forgot your apron, Karma-kun," Korosensei spoke as Karma was now dressed in a pink apron with a heart on the middle, with a visible blush on his face.

Chuckles were heard from our classmates as they teased Karma. "How cute."

I inhaled deeply, restraining myself from laughing at Karma's situation. It's entertaining for me to see how Karma miserably fail on every assassination attempt he pulls on Korosensei.

During the Japanese subject period, before Karma could even swing his knife at him, Korosensei's tentacle was on Karma's forehead already as he continued his storytelling. "...The red frog failed again and came back here. I started to feel bored." He was now grooming Karma's hair.

I can tell how Korosensei is getting on Karma's nerves. I'm not even surprised at how persistent Karma is. In fact, I'm waiting to see how many tricks he has on his sleeves.

However, I'm worried about how far he will go for this assassination. Even though we shared a dark past, I still care for him in some way. I'm not a stranger on Karma's delinquent ways, and if I'm correct, Karma would even put his life on the line just to kill Korosensei.

—

Staring out at the window, I gazed far away. Noticing a familiar redhead sitting on top of a trunk, kind of scared for him as he can fall any second but I was also curious about what was going on inside his head.

Walking silently, I decided to go on check on him, despite knowing that he might just brush me off. As I went near him, I noticed that he was biting his nails. He must be anxious or in deep thought.

"So? What brings you here?" Karma answered, his back still faced towards me.

I flinched. I was nervous, approaching him but I'm still worried about him.

"...Are you okay?" I asked.

"Since when did you care, (Name)?" He chuckled.

"I don't, dumbass," I denied, "It's just that you've been trying to kill him all day today—"

"And I will." Karma interrupted me.

"—And you're failing miserably."

I know to say that is like digging my own grave. It's like I'm stepping on Karma's ego.

Before Karma could reply, Korosensei appeared.

"Karma-kun," Korosensei said. "Oh, (Name)-san. You two were flirting? Sorry about that."

"We aren't dating." I denied it. Karma just rolled his eyes.

"If that's what you say. Anyways, I took good care of you today, didn't I, Karma-kun? Try your best to kill me as usual." Korosensei spoke confidently, green and yellow stripes on his face.

Karma smiled, standing up. "I want to reconfirm with you. You're a teacher, correct?"

What is he planning now? I thought as I look at him, confusion present in my face.

"I am." Korosensei replied.

"Isn't a teacher supposed to risk his life to protect his students?"

My blood runs cold in the realization of what he is planning.

Don't tell me...

"Of course. I'm a teacher, after all." Korosensei replied with no hesitation.

"Okay. Then, I'll be able to kill you." He spoke as he brought out his gun. My eyes widened. My guess was correct! Before he could even fall, I tried to grasp him but I ended up falling with him. My arms which were supposed to grasp him was around his neck, hugging him tightly as our eyes met. His eyes were as wide as mine was.

"You idiot! Why did you come to try to save me?!" He yelled as we were falling.

"Because I knew you were about to do that!" I yelled back, tears forming in my eyes. Shit, am I going to die now?

"Then you shouldn't have done that, idiot!" He spoke as he puts one of his arms around my waist as if to protect me from falling.

How ironic. Even as we were falling, I felt safe in his arms. I felt safe with him.

"...You know, I'm sorry about a lot of things." He whispered.

"...Huh?" I asked in confusion with my eyes closed, can't quite process what he's saying because of the fear of falling.

Instead of feeling the impact of the ground, I felt the impact of sticky tentacles instead.

Huh...? I opened my eyes to see Karma in front of me, confused just as I am.

"Karma-kun. Splendid work on this assassination by sacrificing yourself. But you shouldn't be endangering someone else, too." He scolded.

"It was my fault though..." I muttered.

"If I saved you both at Mach speed, your bodies won't be able to take it. But if I moved slower, you'll shoot me. So, I went for the sticky approach." Korosensei explained.

"I wasn't planning to shoot you now that I had someone else with me here." He replied with annoyance.

"By the way, letting you die isn't an option, you can trust me so go ahead and jump down the cliff anytime," Korosensei spoke gently. Karma's eyes widened and smiled, closing his eyes as he gave up.

What the actual fuck did I just get myself into?

I can still feel adrenaline rush coursing through my whole body, heart beating fast, rigid breathing, and tears threatening to fall. However, I'm not sure if the reason for it is that I almost died jumping off on a cliff or that the Karma Akabane just confessed something to me and almost apologized.

Korosensei led us both back up to the top, as he sat down while I was wiping my tears.

"I thought I almost died..." I spoke.

"You're fine now, aren't you? So stop crying." Karma replied.

I sniffed, then glared at him, "If I had died back there, I will haunt you down then kill you myself."

"Well, whatever. That was my best chance of killing him."

"Running out of ideas now, Karma-kun?" Korosensei mocked. "I still have a lot of ways to groom you,"

Karma stood up, smiling determinedly. "I'll kill you tomorrow."

"A healthy and refreshing murderous intent. Looks like I don't need to groom you anymore." Korosensei spoke happily.

"Well then, I'll be off. Bye, Korosensei." He said his goodbyes as he walked off with Korosensei's wallet on his hand, completely ignoring me.

"T-That's my wallet!" Korosensei panicked.


	4. 03: bitch sensei

"I'm home!" I said as I left my shoes near the front door.

"Welcome back, sweetheart. Why did you come home so late?" My mom greeted as she was cooking for dinner.

Well, shit.

I went home so late, which is unusual. The thing is, before going home, I stopped by Isogai's part time job with Rio.

Considering the fact that I can't hide anything from her, I told her everything that went down a few hours ago when I fell with Karma.

Except the part where he left me speechless with his words, that is. What did he mean by that?

Suddenly, what Rio told me came back in my head.

_"Do you still have feelings for him?"_

Do I?

How do you know when you still have feelings for somebody? And if you do, what would you do if you realize you're still as willing to be foolish for love just for them?

If I still have feelings for him, nothing is going to change. What would Rio get from knowing that I still like him? The satisfaction of knowing that I still like him?

Even if I still do, what would he do?

It's not worth it to fall for the same person who shattered your heart once, Karma.

And I'm sorry for that.

Coming back from reality, I replied to my mom with a small smile in my face as I went to her to kiss her cheek. "I stopped by Isogai's part time with Rio, mom. Why are you home so early, though?"

She smiled at me as she cooked, replying, "I have a shift at midnight, so I won't be staying here for too long, honey."

"Is that so... how about dad? He's coming back from his business trip today, right?" I asked as I sat on the chair.

"He'll be coming home early. He's excited to see you again after so long, you know."

"He saw me a week ago, mom." I rolled my eyes, standing up to take a shower. "I'll be taking a shower,"

"Okay, your dad said that he's already in town. He'll be back by dinner!" She announced.

While taking a shower in the bathroom, I wondered if my parents knew about Karma being in the same class as me. My dad being out of country when he came back was really a big advantage for me, especially knowing how he scolded me back then, even though we already broke up by the time he was scolding me. But knowing them, they probably found out one way or another. They're just waiting for me to speak out.

Or so I thought.

Here I am, in the dining room, completely dressed up in my casual clothes as I am having dinner with both of my parents.

"So I heard that Akabane is in E Class now." My mom said casually.

My spoon and fork fell from my hands.

My dad, who was all happy and cheerful just a few moments ago, is now the complete opposite.

So he didn't know the whole time?

"Is that so...? (Name), how come I did not know of this?" My dad asked as he drank water.

"I thought that it was irrelevant... I didn't know that I had to tell you..." I said hesitantly, looking anywhere but my father.

"You know damn well that it isn't irrelevant. Stay away from Akabane. He's a bad influence for you and the reason why you got sent to the End Class." He spoke harshly as he looked at me coldly.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before speaking, "You don't have to worry about that, dad. I am staying away from him even before you tell me to do so. I know he is trouble."

I did my best to assure them that I keep my distance from Karma.

I know what that stern eyes mean my father gave me.

I have no say in this.

—

The next morning's event was very unexpected.

"Allow me to introduce your new English teacher." Karasuma-sensei said.

"I'm Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you all!" The blonde haired woman introduced herself as she leaned on Korosensei, who was currently in disguise in his "human" form.

She's so pretty... I wish all. Though... she's kind of annoying me...

"Our school hopes that you'll be exposed to foreign languages. Are you okay with her taking over half of your English classes?" Karasuma-sensei explained.

"Well, I have no comment." Korosensei replied.

As if we have a choice...

Suddenly, Korosensei's face went pink.

Bruh.

"The more I look at you, the more charming you look... your two beady eyes are just like pills. And your floppy limbs... you've captured my heart!" Jelavic-sensei flirted as Korosensei continues to be in awe.

Are you serious...? That isn't a compliment...

—

"Pass!"

"Here!"

"Kill!"

As we played with balls outside, someone was already planning to kill Korosensei.

"Hey, kill!" Karma replied as he tossed the ball to Korosensei, all the while shooting him but within a millisecond, he had already avoided it.

"Hey! Pass!" I passed the ball to him while I swung a knife, which eventually failed.

In the middle of training, a feminine voice called out to Korosensei.

"Korosensei!" The blonde haired woman called out as she walked towards Korosensei, catching all of our attentions.

Once she reached Korosensei, she leaned towards him and spoke. "I heard from Karasuma-sensei that you're very fast."

"What? Actually, I'm not that fast." Korosensei said as he scratched his head.

"I have a favor. I'd love to try some authentic Vietnamese coffee. Could you bring one for me during English class?" Jelavic-sensei spoke as her breasts are on Korosensei, completely seducing him as his face turned pink.

"That would be a piece of cake. I happen to know a great cafe in Vietnam." Korosensei spoke as he suddenly flew away, leaving us all completely speechless.

"Um, Irina-sensei?" Isogai called out. "The class is starting. Shall we go back to class?"

"Class?" Jelavic-sensei asked, lighting a cigarette. "Just study on your own."

What?

"Also, don't call me by my first name. I won't be acting like a teacher unless the octopus is around. Please call me Jelavic-sensei." She spoke coldly.

"So, what are you up to, Bitch-sensei?" Karma asked teasingly.

Pfft...

"Watch your mouth!" Jelavic... or so I call, Bitch-sensei said as he turned to Karma.

"Aren't you an assassin? The entire class couldn't even take down that creature. Do you really think you can call him by yourself?" Karma smirked, looking up as he talked to him— as if looking down at her.

"Let me tell you something, you brat. Adults have their way of doing things." Bitch-sensei smirked. "You're Nagisa Shiota, aren't you?" She turned to look at Nagisa and walked over to him, putting her hands on his face as she cupped Nagisa's face.

And kissed him.

"E-Eh?!" I exclaimed loudly, blushing as I watched Nagisa getting kissed by our teacher.

"Eh~ why are you getting so flustered over them? We've done that, too~" Karma whispered besides me, so I could only be the one able to hear.

I looked at him with wide eyes, still flustered. But I couldn't retort back anything as it was true.

"Come to the staff room later. I'd like to see what you have on him." Bitch-sensei said as Nagisa was left soulless.

"The rest as well. Whoever has information, please come. I'll reward you. For the girls, you can have one of my men. A professional assassin requires skills and connections to live up to the name." She explained as three big looking men came forward, carrying something behind their backs. "You brats just stay out of the way and watch." She added.

"Right. There's one more thing. If you get in the way of my assassination, I will kill you."

She's... despicable.

—

"Bitch-sensei, please teach us." Maehara complained.

"That's right, Bitch-sensei." Rio agreed.

"Aren't you a teacher, Bitch-sensei?" I added, to annoy her even more with a smirk on my face.

"Stop calling me Bitch-sensei! You're pronouncing it wrong! The Japanese can't differentiate between 'B' and 'V'!" She explained angrily.

"Let me teach you how to pronounce 'V'. First, lightly bite your lower lip. Do it now!" She said as we all bit our lip.

"That's right. Stay like that for an hour and give me some peace." She smirked.

She's so annoying.

—

While lining up for shooting range, I noticed that Bitch-sensei and Korosensei was going to the equipment shed.

A commotion was heard outside a few minutes ago. It seems that Korosensei came back then.

"Seriously? The two of them are heading towards the equipment shed."

"So she's finally trying to assassinate him..." I muttered.

"Karasuma-sensei, all of us can't seem to like her." A classmate spoke.

"Sorry about that. The government employed her. But she finished preparing within a day. She's a first-rate assassin indeed."

She is... but she should still teach us.

Suddenly, moaning inside the equipment shed was heard.

W-What's happening?

"Let's take a look!" Maehara exclaimed as they all went to the equipment shed.

I should come too. I started to run over to the equipment shed when suddenly someone pulled my wrist, and pulled me away to the crowd.

I turned to look at my perpetrator, which turned out to be Karma.

What the hell?

"Let go of me! What do you think you're trying to do?!" I exclaimed as I tried to break free from his grasp, but it was useless as he was too strong for me.

"Kidnapping you, obviously." He stated with sarcasm as he led me to the forest.

I tried to break free yet again, but it was useless so I gave up.

We stopped by a tree as he released my wrists, and turned around to look at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, glaring at him.

"You know," He said, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him as he was way taller than me.

He lifted my chin up using his hand, and whispered besides my ear, "I still like you, (Name)-chan."

"What...?" My eyes widened.

I was beyond shocked. That was completely unexpected.

He pulled away, but his hand remained on my chin.

He suddenly bursted out of laughter. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

My face heated up, knowing well that I was fooled by him. I removed his hand on my chin forcefully.

"Stop messing with me." I glared at him, leaving him in the forest.

When he said that he liked me, a small part of me was left hoping. That maybe we could start anew. But he was just messing with me. He was just teasing me. That was usual of Karma. I shouldn't expect him to be serious.

I shouldn't. It's for my own benefit, too. My father doesn't want me to be around Karma, anymore. I should keep that in mind. I shouldn't betray my father.

Damn it. This is so frustrating.


	5. 04: a snake's bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics for English and flashbacks.

After the incident with Karma, I came back to where the other students were with a scowl on my face.

Rio immediately noticed me and went to my side, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Where'd you two go, huh?" She whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "He practically dragged me to the forest just to mess with me. Wait— how'd you know?"

She smirked at me. "I noticed that two students were missing, specifically my best friend and the new student."

I let out a little "oh" at her explanation, and I looked at Bitch-sensei who was now wearing a retro P.E. outfit.

"W-What happened here...?" I asked Rio, confused.

"Apparently, Korosensei dressed her up in that outfit in just a minute..." Rio answered, also looking at Bitch-sensei.

"T-Then Korosensei saw her naked..." I stated.

"What did you do to her, Korosensei?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, adults have their way of taking care of things." Korosensei looked away, his face void of any emotions and white. It was so funny to look at.

"Well then, let's get back to class." Korosensei said as we all walked back to the classroom.

"Okay!" We all replied in sync.

—

We were now back in class, and it was English time. Yet Bitch-sensei is still on her phone, looking angry.

"Why can't I connect to the Wi-Fi? What a shitty school!" Bitch-sensei complained.

"Bitch-sensei, you're trying so hard." Karma mocked. "Suffering such defeat must've hurt your pride."

"Bitch-sensei," Isogai called out.

"What?"

"If you're not willing to teach us, could we have Korosensei?" Isogai asked politely. "We're taking the entrance exam this year."

Bitch-sensei laughed. "Do you seriously want to be taught by that vicious creature? Do you think your exam matters when the world is at stake here? It must feel good to be carefree brats! By the way, I heard class E are the failures of this school."

"It's pointless for you all to study, isn't it?"

She continued to mock us, and looked down on us.

Suddenly, an eraser was thrown on the blackboard.

"Get out."

We all made a commotion and starteed throwing stuffs at her, which made her panic and leave.

I sighed. She isn't obviously fit to be a teacher.

—

The next day, Bitch-sensei came inside the classroom, which made us turn all our attentions on her.

She wrote something in English.

 _You are incredible in bed._ She wrote.

 _"You are incredible in bed. Repeat!_ " She commanded in English. We all sat down in our respective seats.

"Come on."

We repeated after her.

"When I assassinated a VIP in America, the first thing I did was seduce his bodyguard. At that time, he said that to me. It means, you're good at sex." She explained, while imitating the voice of the bodyguard.

Why would you teach that sentence to kids?!

"They often say the easiest way to learn a foreign language is by finding a local lover. You want to know what they are thinking. So, you tried your best learning their language. When it's necessary, I'll use this method to learn a new language. I'll teach you all how to seduce foreigners during my class. The basics of engaging in conversations as well, straight from a professional assassin like me. Master this technique and it'll be useful when meeting foreigners." Bitch-sensei explained.

Oh... I get it. She's trying to finally be a teacher, huh. What made her change her mind so quick?

"Let that octopus teach you what you need to know for the exam. I can only teach you some practical conversational skills. If you still can't think of me as a teacher, I'll give up my mission and leave. Y-You're okay with that, right?" She continued while looking away from us with a slight blush on her face. "Also, I'm sorry about everything else."

At this point, we were all speechless and laughed.

"What are you afraid of? You were threatening to kill us just now." Karma teased.

We all ended up agreeing with her getting called Bitch-sensei.

—

It was finally dismissal time, and I was fixing my things inside my bag when Isogai suddenly called out to me.

I looked at him with a smile.

"Umm... (Name), are you perhaps free today?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

"I'm going home with Rio and Kaede today, why?" I asked, my head tilted slightly.

"Oh... then tomorrow! Could you make time and study in the library with me to study for the upcoming test?" He persisted.

"Oh~ what's this? Study session at the library?" Karma suddenly puts his arm around Isogai's shoulders. "Nagisa-kun~ let's come along with them."

"But you don't study, Karma-kun," Nagisa replied.

Karma chuckled. "It'd be fun to study once in awhile~"

Considering that Karma invited himself, and when he does invite himself, there's no changing his mind so I had to deny Isogai's invitation.

"Sorry, Isogai-kun, I don't think I'd be able to come tomorrow too. I have some personal matters to attend to." I smiled apologetically. I had to lie.

Isogai's eyes widened and quickly waved his hand, as if saying that it was okay. "N-No! It's fine!"

Karma looked at him with arched eyebrows.

It was getting awkward now and I had to excuse myself and leave with Rio and Kaede from the tension.

Unbeknownst to you, someone was falling for you.

—

The next day was quite eventful. It was chemistry when it happened. It was just like any other chemistry class— except the fact that an octopus with fast speed was teaching us.

Suddenly, Okuda, a girl with her dark hair braided and with glasses came up to Korosensei and boldly asked him with a stutter. "T-This is poison. Can you please drink it?"

I couldn't help but chuckle with her straightforwardness. Will Korosensei actually drink it?

"Sure then," And drank the poison.

Seriously?!

Korosensei started sweating, and his face turned blue with horns.

He drank the other poison and made his face colored mint with wings.

Then, he drank the last tube. His face turned white and devoid of emotions. His voice was like an old man.

He scolded Okuda for making a poison on her own and invited her to have a research a poison after class. She gladly accepted it.

"Eh~ It'd be nice if Okuda made a poison for me," Karma said, and I ignored him.

—

The next day, Okuda brought a large tube with poison that her and Korosensei made.

"Woah~! You're so cool, Okuda!" I complimented her, genuinely impressed.

"I-It was nothing..." She blushed, flustered with my compliment.

Korosensei came in and Okuda went towards him, giving him the poison. He drank the poison, which made him look like a final boss in a video game.

Then suddenly turned into a liquid.

He moved around and we all tried to assassinate him. He turned back to his original form in awhile and gave us a life lesson.

"Indeed, everyone still needs to improve before the real assassination." Karma smirked.

—

We were paired to three and fours, going to the main building for the assembly. We had to go to the forest in order to go to the building. I was paired with Karma, and Nagisa. Sadly, Rio was paired with the others.

I was creeped out by the forest— as there are many snakes and bugs living in the forest.

Suddenly, I was reminded of what happened just a few days ago.

"Reminiscing the past?" Someone blew on my ear, which made me get shivers.

"W-What past?" I stuttered.

"Oh~ you know, when I pinned you to one of these trees?" His voice was a teasing one.

My face was red in embarrassment— I know Nagisa heard that. I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Umm... Am I invisible to you guys?" Nagisa said and we both looked at him.

"No! You're not!" I denied, while Karma straightforwardly said "Yes,".

I walked away from both of them, and went straight ahead, leaving them behind.

Karma suddenly called out with a teasing voice. "Y'know, there's a lot of snakes here~ no one would be around to save you once you leave us."

I stopped in my tracks for a second, looking back at them for a second to see Karma smirking and Nagisa with an uncomfortable look on his face. I let out a small sorry to Nagisa while continuing to walk.

I looked in front of me to walk properly but I stopped in my tracks when I was suddenly in front of a tree branch, a snake staring at me.

My eyes widened.

The snake was going near me as I slowly stepped back.

I'm scared. What if it bites me?!

"(Name). Come here." Karma called out, as I heard him walking towards me.

I sure as hell will! I don't care about anything now! I'm so scared of snakes!

The snake was about to attack me and I closed my eyes, trying to defend myself with my arms when I felt someones arms around my waist and cursed loudly.

"Fuck!" Karma cursed loudly, as the snake bit him. He tried to get the snake off of him, but it was no use as the snake was holding on to him.

"K-Karma!" Nagisa and I exclaimed.

"G-Go get a teacher, Nagisa!" I yelled to Nagisa, and he left us to get a teacher while I tried to help Karma, but I was petrified. Luckily enough, the snake finally removed it's fangs on Karma's arms and Karma quickly removed the snake on him.

We ran far from the snake, and made Karma sit down. I bent down to his level as he groaned in pain, holding his arm that was bitten, it was now bleeding. "Fuck... this shit hurts,"

"I-I'm sorry..." I apologized, biting my lip. He got hurt trying to protect me.

He chuckled. "Let's just hope that the snake wasn't venomous."

"Remove your blazer, please," I asked Karma and he smirked.

"You want me to strip for you?" He suggestively said.

I glared at him. It's not the time to joke, especially when he might die from venom. "Remove your blazer, Karma."

"Yes, sir," He teased and finally removed his blazer, giving his blazer to me. It smelled like him.

"Arm," I commanded and he gave his arm to me, and I tied his blazer where he was bitten— not too tight, and not too loose either.

Suddenly, I was reminded of the past when he treated my injuries for me. It was like this. Except I'm the one treating him.

"I'm sorry... you got hurt because of me..." I apologized.

"It's fine. I'm used to it," He said, staring at me. As if there was a double meaning as to what he said.

"Karma!" Suddenly, Korosensei's voice was heard as we both looked at him, he was with Nagisa. "I came here as soon as I can when I heard you got bitten by a snake. Let's get you to the infirmary."

"(Name)-chan, Nagisa-kun, please go to the main building now." Korosensei said as he carried Karma with his tentacles.

Should I come with them or not...? I'm the reason why Karma is hurt, after all...

 _Stay away from Karma._ My father's voice spoke in my mind.

No. I should stay away from Karma.

"Okay... please take good care of him." I said, and Korosensei left with Karma.

"I'm sorry I left you with Karma, (Name)..." Nagisa apologized.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "It's fine. Let's get to the main building."

"Okay."

When you got to the main building, you lined up with the others and they asked why you and Nagisa were late.

"Karma got bitten by a snake..." You explained and their eyes widened.

"Really?!"

They all made a fuss about it and you couldn't help but worry about him. He was all you could think of while the emcee spoke. Class E was getting mocked at. This was normal. I didn't care. Normally, I would but all I cared about was Karma's wellbeing for now.

Rio suddenly spoke to me and I replied about the decoration of our knife sheath. We showed it to Karasuma-sensei but he scolded us for showing it in the assembly.

"Y-Yes..." We got the attention of other students from other classes as we put away the knife sheath. Bitch-sensei came in and everyone were making a big commotion of her.

Still, my mind wandered to Karma's condition and I shook it off, trying my best to focus on what's in front of me now.

We didn't get any copies for student council events. Isogai called out to the emcee as we didn't get any. It was obvious that they were mocking us.

"Really? That's weird. I forgot to make copies for Class E." The emcee laughed and the other students laughed along with him.

Suddenly— copies were on our hand in just a second. Korosensei was in here in disguise.

I looked over to Korosensei, muttering how was Karma.

Korosensei said, "He's fine now, (Name)-chan. It wasn't anything dangerous."

I sighed out of relief, a small smile on my face. At least I know he's doing fine.

—

"I'll be going on my own today, Rio. I have to stop by somewhere,"

"Really? Okay then," Rio said and we said our goodbyes to each other.

I left the classroom. I stopped by the infirmary, peeking in the window. No signs of Karma. His things weren't on his desk either. He probably left already.

Giving up, I left the campus and went on my way home.


	6. 05: group study

As I enter the gates to the mountain, I felt anxiety rushing over me. Yesterday, I tried to check up on Karma but I was too late. I felt guilty— no, I am guilty of what happened to him, after all, it was all my fault. Entering the classroom, I quickly scanned the surroundings to find the sadistic period head. Luckily, he was already in his seat, looking bored as ever. I took a deep breath, calming myself as I walk over to him.

"Hey, are you okay already? How's your arm?"

"Eh?" A hint of amusement can be heard in his voice as he spoke. "Are you worried about me, (Name)?" A smug smile appeared on his face and I badly wanted to wipe it off.

"No—" I denied, "Well technically, yes, but I'm only asking because I'm the reason why you got hurt. Don't get any ideas, Akabane."

Karma still has that smug smile on his face, "Don't worry about it," he waved his hand dismissively. "I'm alright now."

Before I can reply to Karma, Korosensei appeared. I quickly went to my seat.

"All right, everyone. Midterms are around the corner. That's right! So, for this lesson, we're going to do our revision in a high-speed mode." Korosensei spoke while multiple of him appeared in the classroom.

Oh, speaking of midterms... Isogai invited me back then to study in the library. Because I'm free today, should I invite him to study over at Rio's place? He can invite Maehara while at it, too.

Rio wouldn't mind considering that Isogai is quite helpful at studying, though to make sure I'll make sure to ask her first.

I listened to Korosensei's lecture when suddenly Korosensei's image was distorted.

Turns out Karma attacked Korosensei out of nowhere. How typical of him.

"Karma! No surprise assassination!" Korosensei scolded.

"Teach, how do you solve this?" I asked Korosensei, pointing out a Math problem that I couldn't get and he explained.

"You're supposed to add X and Y and then..." He continued to explain, which was easy to understand.

—

During lunch is when Karma usually disappears, so I planned to ask during lunchtime.

It was now lunchtime, and as I thought, Karma disappeared.

I asked Rio first if I could invite Isogai and Maehara to her place to study.

"Sure. Kayano's coming with us too," She said.

"Okay!" I smiled, walking over to Isogai.

"Hey," I greeted Isogai, with a small smile in my face.

Isogai's eyes widened a bit, unexpected with my sudden greeting.

"O-Oh! Hey," Isogai greeted nonetheless, smiling back.

"So... remember when you asked me to study with me a few days ago? Well, I'm free today. Do you want to come to study with us? You can invite Maehara. Oh! But don't you have to go to work today?"

"I don't!" He replied too fast, and once he noticed, he blushed and said, "I mean... I don't have work today, so I can go."

I chuckled, ruffling his hair. He was too cute. "Okay."

The shock in his face was evident, touching the top of his head as he looked at me with wide eyes.

Oh, shit. I didn't mean to do that. I quickly removed my hand on his hair and went back to my place, blushing from embarrassment.

When I went back, Karma was already there in his seat, his face resting on the palm of his hand, staring at me with emotionless eyes.

"So, you like Isogai, huh..." He said, still looking at me.

My eyes widened. Back when we were dating, ruffling each other's hair meant affection. And he used to do that even back then when we weren't together.

But what is it to him? Why should he care? He told me he still liked me as a joke. He's just playing with me.

Instead of answering, I just sat in my seat and ignored him. Surprisingly, he didn't do any surprise assassination or was noisy during the rest of the day.

—

I fixed my things inside my bag before going to Rio.

"Hey... I'll go to the restroom first, wait for me." I told her as an excuse so that Karma wouldn't know that we have a group study today, or else he might come with us. That's the incident I'm trying to avoid happening. Though he's being weird today... he's most likely not in the mood to mess with me for awhile.

I went to the restroom for a bit, looking at the mirror to make sure my hair looks fine. I put a little bit of lip balm and tied my hair in a half ponytail.

Contented, I went back to the classroom with most of my classmates already gone with Kayano, Rio, Maehara, and Isogai left in the classroom.

Isogai stared at me with a slight blush on his face, but I failed to notice as Rio spoke. "You took so long, idiot. Let's go,"

"Sorry about that," I apologized for making them wait as I grabbed my bag and went to Rio's house to study.

On the way to her house, we had to use the train but it was packed with so many people. Especially when it's rush hour.

With a lot of people trying to enter the train at once, I got pushed forward, making me trip. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of me hitting the floor, but it never came. I felt an arm snake around my waist, halting my fall. I opened my eyes to see who my savior is. To my surprise, I saw Isogai.

"I—I'm sorry, (Name)!" he stuttered, face beet red.

"It's alright!" I assured him, though there's already a small blush forming on my face, "Uh, thank you for saving me back there!" I said as I play down our embarrassment. Fortunately, the others had not seen our little stunt as many people are blocking the view.

We managed to reconcile when we went outside the train as it was our stop, and I and Isogai went out with a slight blush on our faces.

That was so embarrassing!

They all noticed our face, but Maehara spoke first with a teasing voice. "Geez. What happened to you guys? Was it that hot inside the train?"

"Shut up, Hiroto!" Isogai yelled at Maehara.

"I was just kidding!" Maehara laughed.

Rio and Kayano went to my side and dragged me. Rio's arm was on my shoulders, while Kayano's arm was intertwined with mine. Maehara and Isogai were behind, following us.

They're going to be interrogating me.

"Spill!" Rio whispered-yelled, while Kayano nodded in agreement.

"I definitely know something happened back there," Kayano smirked.

"N-Nothing happened!" I denied, flustered.

"Then, I'm going to ask Isogai." My eyes widened as Rio acted like she was going to go to Isogai, and before she could I spoke.

"No! I'll tell you!"

They looked with expectant eyes, and even though I was flustered I continued. "He may or may not have accidentally hugged me because of how cramped it was inside the train..."

Kayano let out a "Kyaa!" as if she was excited for me.

"Shut up! Isogai might hear you!" I scolded Kayano quietly.

"Sorry!"

—

I ended up texting my parents in advance that I might go home late because I was studying in Rio's place with my classmates and that I ate dinner already as Rio's Mom prepared food for us already. They agreed, as long as that at least Maehara or Isogai comes with me to the train station.

Well, even if they didn't say that to me, they probably would escort me and Kayano to our homes.

We studied until 7 P.M, and even though we were studying it was fun. With Maehara's jokes here and there, Rio's teasing, Kaede's contagious smile, and Isogai's easy to get explanations.

We ate dinner after studying, and Rio's Mom was one of the sweetest people I knew. She made sure we were all comfortable. Not to forget, her food was delicious!

"Sorry if I'm wrong but... are you and Isogai dating, (Name)?" Rio's Mom asked us politely, looking at us.

"N-No! We're not dating, Ma'am!" We both answered in chorus and Maehara, Kayano, and Rio laughed at us.

"Oh! Is that so? I'm sorry, you guys looked like a couple." Rio's Mom apologized.

I looked at Isogai, whose face was as red as a tomato.

We had a nice conversation after that and helped Rio's Mom with the table and dishes, even though she insisted that we didn't need to help.

—

"Escort the girls on their way home, okay?" Rio's Mom said to the boys.

"We will!" They nodded.

"Goodbye, then! Come back again!" Rio's Mom smiled and waved goodbye to us.

"Goodbye! Stay safe!" Rio said and we all waved back at them and said our goodbyes.

"Hey," Maehara said, catching our attention, "I think it'll be much easier if I escort Kayano home since we live in the same neighborhood, while Isogai can come with (Name) to the train station." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's more efficient!" Kayano agreed, "Let's go then!"

Before we could even protest, Kayano literally dragged Maehara in the opposite direction while shouting their goodbyes to us.

Isogai chuckled at their quirkiness, "Well, I guess we have no choice. Let's get going!"

As we walk to the train station, we talked about the midterms. I shared with him that I am a little nervous about it. We both know that taking tests in our school is no joke. Being the kind-hearted man that he is, he lifts my spirit and gave me some tips on studying.

"You know, I always wonder how you and Maehara become friends," I chuckled, "You guys are the complete opposite!"

"Someone has to stop him on hitting on every girl he sees, so there's that." He joked.

We were having so much fun talking that we didn't notice we were already at the station.

"So, here's my stop! Thank you so much, Isogai." I smiled brightly at him.

Isogai returned my smile while a blush is creeping on his face, "No problem, (Name). Take care."

I was about to walk away when he called me. "What is it, Isogai?" I asked, tilting my head, "Did you forget something?"

"Will you, uhh—can you text me when you arrive at your home? Just to make sure you arrived home safe."

I chuckled and gave him a thumbs up. "Alright. I'll text you. Bye!"


	7. 06: study session

When I got home, I went straight to my room and took a bath. After doing so, I remembered that Isogai wanted me to text him once I got home. So as I was drying my hair using a towel, I grabbed my phone from my bag and texted Isogai.

 **Me**  
I'm home. Thanks for accompanying me to the train station. :)

In less than just a minute, the text was already read and Isogai already replied.

 **Isogai**  
I'm glajk

 **Isogai**  
Sorry for the typo, my phone fell.  
I'm glad you got home safely :)

 **Me**  
It's okay, haha. Hope your phone is doing fine.

 **Isogai**  
It is! Don't worry >_<

I laughed at the emoji he used and closed my phone, placing my phone on the side and did my skincare.

I fell asleep early, as I was tired of the group study session.

—

"Good morning, everyone! Today I'll do my best to split up into more images." Korosensei greeted.

"Now, let's begin!"

Did something happen to him?

After we finished, Korosensei was really exhausted.

The day went on, with Korosensei asking us to gather at the field because our classmates didn't care about their exam results when if they were to assassinate Korosensei, they would be rich. He turned the field into a soccer field.

"For tomorrow's midterms, every one of you must get into the top fifty list." Korosensei declared.

Thank god we studied yesterday with Isogai. He was very helpful in studying. Although I may not be that smart, I can do well in exams if I study well.

During lunchtime, I asked Rio if she was up to have another group study but she preferred to self-study on her own this week. Tomorrow's the weekend, so I have two days to study. Since I was rejected by Rio, I went to Isogai to ask him to study with me tomorrow.

Sadly, he isn't free tomorrow. He has work tomorrow.

Defeated, I went back to my seat, me and Karma making eye contact for a second. I sat so quietly when someone from behind me pulled my hair quite harshly. I looked back and glared at Karma. 

"Hey!" I complained, to see him smirking.

"You want to have a group study session again, right? Study with me." He offered.

Wait... what does he mean by again?

"What do you mean by 'again'? And, no thank you." I glared at him.

"Come on. I'm a good teacher, aren't I? You should be glad I'm even offering to teach you," He still had that smug smirk on his face, ignoring my question from before.

I admit it is tempting to accept his offer... only if it wasn't for dad.

"Nagisa is coming, too," Karma added when Nagisa suddenly walked near us, putting his arm around Nagisa's shoulder.

"W-What? Where?" Nagisa asked, confused.

"So? What's your decision, (Name)?" He purred, completely ignoring Nagisa's question too.

Well... it's not so bad to study with Karma, because he's taught me before, and he was quite good at explaining. Minus our label as exes and dad. Well, my father doesn't have to know. It's not like we're going to do anything besides study.

"Fine..." I accepted, and the side of his lips rose.

—

"I'll be going now, Mom!" I said. I managed to get permission from both of them by telling them that I was going to Rio's place to study, with her knowing so she'd cover up for me in case I get to find out. She also knows that I was going to Karma's place, and her reaction was beyond shocked when she found out. Nevertheless, she was still supportive. Although she teased me for ages about it.

Once I was at Karma's front gate, I texted him that I was at his place already. How did I get his number? I never deleted it. Nor did he change it. How did I know? We exchanged numbers yesterday, but it turns out that we both haven't changed numbers the past year. He didn't delete my number either.

 **Me**  
I'm here.

 **Karma**  
Ok

That was his only reply. I waited patiently for five minutes until I had enough. I was about to call him this time when he suddenly opened the front door— making a noise so I looked up to see him wearing a sweater and grey sweatpants and was coming towards me.

"Why'd you go down so late?" I asked, annoyed as I put my phone inside my pocket. I was wearing shorts and a long-sleeved shirt.

"I wanted to annoy you," He said, sticking his tongue out as he opened the gate for me.

I rolled my eyes, going inside as I spoke, "Is Nagisa here?"

"He's not coming," Karma said, and I looked back at him with wide eyes.

He laughed at me and pointed at my face. "Got you again! I was kidding. He's already in the living room,"

We went inside his house, spotting Nagisa right after entering inside.

I intended to sit beside Nagisa to keep my distance from Karma but it looks like I can't as Nagisa's things are occupying the space beside him. I had no other choice but to sit beside Karma. I can already tell that this is going to be dreadful.

"Eh, what's this? Not gonna sit beside Nagisa?" Karma teased as he took the space beside me, "You're not really letting the chance sitting beside me go, huh?"

I had to suppress rolling my eyes at his comment, "No, dummy. Nagisa's things are occupying the space beside him. I had no other choice."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You wanted to sit beside me?" Nagisa picked his things and set them on his other side, "You can sit here now."

His efforts were futile. Karma and I were already starting to argue, completely forgetting Nagisa was there with us.

"(Name)-chan~ you don't have to deny it. I fully understand your situation." Karma said, leaning in and poked my cheeks.

"What do you even mean by that?" I swatted his fingers away from me. I then crossed my arms and leaned in. I am not going to give Karma the satisfaction of teasing me. "Stop flattering yourself, period head."

"And now you're giving me a nickname! Geez, (Name), you sure like me. I can't really blame you. A lot of people like me and I won't even be surprised if you're one of them."

I scoffed, "As if, Akabane. Get your head out of your tight ass."

Nagisa cleared his throat, catching our attention. "Um, guys, we should start studying."

We both agreed. The group study started awkwardly, but I can't say that Karma is not helpful. He is great at teaching us, except for his unnecessary teasing from time to time.

Two hours had passed after we started studying with no break and my brain is starting to lag. We were already studying Math when I completely spaced out. My attention was everywhere except for the Math exercise I am in the middle of answering. I was taking in my surroundings when my eyes landed on Karma. I'm not particularly thinking that time, just staring at him, and that was a wrong move.

"(—ame)!"

I got out of the trance and turned my head on the source of the voice calling my name.

"Eh? Sorry about that, Nagisa. What is it you need?"

Nagisa looked worried, "We've been calling you for a whole minute now. Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am. Sorry for making you worried."

"You were staring at Karma the whole time."

Oh. They saw that. I cursed myself inwardly for being reckless. I took a glance at Karma and he was smirking.

"Don't get any idea, Akabane," I warned Karma.

"What?" He chuckled, "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, as if your smug face doesn't mean anything?"

"So," he rested his head on his palms, "Are you going tell me why you're staring at me?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you imagining things, (Name), or did you finally accept that you like me?"

"Do me a favor and get your head out of the gutter."

"You wound me, (Name)," he dramatically put a hand on his chest.

I took a deep breath, "You're giving me a headache."

"Want me to kiss it away?" Karma teased. He's trying to push my buttons. 

"Are you two trying to fight or are you flirting?" Nagisa nonchalantly commented.

We stopped bickering at Nagisa's comment, well mostly me. After a few seconds, Karma replied, "Well, I'm all up for flirting if that's what (Name) wants."

"Alright, that's it! I need a break."

Nagisa agreed, "Let's buy at the coffee shop at the corner of the street."

We played rock, papers, and scissors to decide who will buy for the rest of us. Nagisa lost so he ordered for us. We decided to sit on the table beside the window. Nagisa took a few minutes in ordering and while he was at it, I excused myself to go to the lady's bathroom. Going back, a waiter crashed to me, spilling the coffee all over my shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am!" the waiter apologized repeatedly.

"It's alright, no worries," I assured him.

"Your order is on the house. Again, I'm sorry."

I went back to our seat with a coffee-stained shirt.

"Here," Karma removed his sweater and gave it to me, "Remove that shirt and wear this."

I accepted it not because I want to wear it but because first, I don't want to walk looking like a rag, and second, it looks comfy.

"Thanks," I thanked him before going to the restroom to change.

After having a small break, our study session continued until 5 PM which worn me out.

"(Name) are you alright going home alone?" asked Nagisa whose packing his things.

"Yes, no need to worry. The train station is near. I can manage myself."

"I'll walk you there." Karma's offer made both of our heads turn to him.

"No need. I can manage myself."

"It's not safe to go home alone at this hour."

Our bickering continued as we walked out of Karma's house. We were so in it that we didn't realize Nagisa already bid his goodbyes and left us alone.

"You have no choice now. I'll walk you home." Karma started walking before I could even reply.

He stopped walking when he realized I'm not moving from my place and turned to me, quirking his eyebrow. "Are you coming or not?"

I let out a sigh. I surrendered and followed him. The walk was silent but it was comfortable. We're both enjoying the presence of each other.

"I guess this is my stop. Thank you for today."

Karma didn't reply but gave me a nod.

That day, I went home with a small smile on my face.

—

Then, just like the speed of light, midterms came.

We were all on the main campus, taking the examination for Mathematics. Thankfully for Karma and Korosensei, I could answer the questions with ease because of their teachings. Although I did have some complications while solving them, I could answer with ease. Except for the final question.

We got our test results the next day, with all of us gloomy as we look at our test results. Korosensei was blaming himself when a knife was suddenly thrown on the board by Karma.

"Isn't that good?" Karma said, walking towards him. "If you can't face us, then you won't know I'm going to kill you."

"Karma-kun! I'm very upset now..." Korosensei's face was red and irked when Karma puts his test papers on his desk, making Korosensei shocked.

"Changing the scope will not affect me at all," Karma smirked. "Hey, (Name)-san, why don't you show him your test results, too?"

My eyes widened when all the attention was suddenly on me now, as they looked at me. I gulped, grabbing my test papers as I walked towards them, showing Korosensei my test papers.

"We won't be leaving this class, even if we got high marks. Compared to our original class, assassination is much more interesting." Karma's smirk was still visible, as he glanced at me for a second. "So, what are you going to do? Are you going to use the excuse that the whole class is not in the top fifty list and leave this place?"

"In the end, you're just afraid that we'll kill you, aren't you?" Karma said, and Korosensei's face irked.

"What's this? So Korosensei is afraid?" Maehara teased and we all went along too, teasing him more until his face turned red out of annoyance.

"I'm not running away!" Korosensei made a commotion as we laughed along, making him annoyed as he made excuses.

In the peripheral vision of my eye, I saw Karma looking at me with a small smile on his face so I looked at him. But once I looked at him, he looked away.

Unknowingly, a small smile spread on my face too.


	8. 07: class trip to kyoto

"As all of you know, we're going to Kyoto next week for three days and two nights. Though I don't wish to spoil everyone's mood, but this is a mission." Karasuma-sensei explained.

So we still have to kill him even there...

"You'll be moving in groups that he'll be following. It's an ideal location for snipers. The government has already arranged for sharpshooters to join you. If they succeed, they'll share in the ten billion yen based on the degree of their contribution. Be sure to pick assassination-friendly tour routes."

"Yes, sir." We all exclaimed.

We went back to the classroom, some people already forming their own groups.

"(Name), who do you wanna go with?" Rio asked me. We were always together. We're basically inseparable.

"Hmm, maybe with Isogai?" I said, thinking. "Let's be with Isogai."

"If that's what you want." Rio grinned.

I went to Isogai, with Rio following behind as I talked to him.

"Isogai, can we join your group?" I asked him with a smile, and he looked at me.

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Isogai agreed.

Korosensei suddenly came in the classroom, holding a lot of thick books in his tentacles.

"What's that?" Isogai asked.

"A school trip handbook," Korosensei said, suddenly handling it all to us in an inhumane speed. We were all given one, and it almost fell out of my hand because of how heavy it is.

"It explains all the sightseeing spots and popular local products, as well as self-defense skills from the basics to application. I stayed up the entire night compiling this!". Korosensei explained.

"Let's start planning now," Isogai said, and we all agreed.

After awhile, we went back to our seats after planning our assassination routes with our own groups as classes resumed.

While I was writing down notes on my notebook, Karma tapped behind my shoulder but I ignored them. When he wouldn't stop, I finally faced him.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Who are you going with?" Karma asked, staring at me.

"Isogai," I plainly answered.

"Is that so?" Karma replied and I faced the board, not replying to him anymore.

—

"Class A to Class D are taking first-class cabins, while we're taking regular cabins as usual." Rio said, who was beside me.

"Those are rules set by the school. You should've known when you entered the school." Some guy from another class said, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Another two guys also mocked us when suddenly Bitch-sensei came.

"Sorry for the wait." Bitch-sensei said, wearing fancy clothes and looking all elegant.

"Bitch-sensei, why are you dressed up like a rich lady from Hollywood?" Maehara asked.

Bitch-sensei chuckled. "This is essential for an assassin who makes use of her beauty. For a perfect lady, it is a must for her to dress up for a trip."

"This is too flashy. You should change. A teacher shouldn't dress like this when she's out with her students." Karasuma-sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"Karasuma, don't be so rigid." Bitch-sensei replied laughing. "Kids should know how adults act..."

"Take those off. Get changed." Karasuma said with finality, and Bitch-sensei had no choice but to change in the cabin.

"...We'll then corner him there." Isogai finished explaining.

"Okay!"

I was besides Isogai, who was next to the window, and Rio.

While on the train, I almost dozed off when Rio noticed. "You can take a nap on my shoulder,"

"If that's fine with you..." I said, smiling as I thanked her as I used her shoulder as my pillow. Not long after, I fell asleep.

—

"(-ame)..."

"(Name)!" A voice called out, which made me wake up.

"...Yes?" I replied groggily, still half-asleep as I rubbed my eyes.

"We're here." Rio said and I was immediately wide awake.

"I hope I didn't drool on you?" I asked cheekily.

Rio rolled her eyes. "You didn't, but I have a picture of you sleeping."

I was irked. Of course she would. I should've thought of that before dozing off.

"Anyways, let's go. They're already in the hotel." Rio said and we both went inside the hotel while I fixed my appearance.

When we got in, Korosensei was in the couch exhausted and fatigued, Nagisa was taking down notes as usual, and some classmates are trying to knife him, including Isogai. I also forgot to mention that he brought in a big luggage yet he forgot to bring his pillow, so he has to go back to Tokyo to retrieve it.

We went to our rooms to fix our belongings.

—

After we fixed our stuffs, we finally went out to explore the beauties of Kyoto.

"This is the place where Ryoma was assassinated in 1867 near the inn, Omiya." Isogai explained and I looked at it in fascination.

"Woah..." We continued to explore until Rio suddenly excused herself, seeing a restroom nearby. We were currently in a rural part of the town.

"I have to go to the restroom for awhile," Rio said, and we all looked at her.

"Then, I'll be with Rio," I excused myself too.

"We'll wait for you guys here then." Isogai said.

"You guys can go first. Our next destination is nearby so we could just follow behind." Rio said and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then. We'll see you soon."

We went to the restroom, with Rio inside while I waited for her. She was taking so long.

"You're taking so long." I complained.

"Yeah, right." I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. When I saw a stray puppy walking.

It was so... cute! I couldn't help but follow it. It was so small and so cute. It kept walking. So I continued to follow it.

"C'mon, puppy. I just want to pet you." I cooed at it.

The puppy finally stopped walking and faced me. It's eyes looking so innocent.

I walked to it slowly and she showed no signs of fear so I bent down and carried it in my arms.

"You cutie!" I smiled, so the puppy was a girl. I noticed my surroundings, I was in a dark hallway.

Oops... I have to get out of here. Fast.

I stood up, with the puppy still in my arms as I walked to where there was light when suddenly a tall, big man stepped in front of me. My eyes widened out of fear, stepping back a bit.

"Where do you think you're going?" The tall man smirked.

"P-Please, don't harm the dog." I bit my lip, begging for the puppy not to get hurt. I just know where this is about to go. Damn. I'm so stupid...

"Haha! Don't worry. My target is you. Right, boys?" He said, and suddenly, another two men appeared. I was shaking in fear. Fuck!

"Don't worry. If you cooperate with us calmly, we won't hurt you or the creature you have in your hands." One of the man said, and the puppy was whining in fear. I patted it's head.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be safe." I said to the puppy, even though my voice was shaking. I thought of a way where she could escape.

I looked at them. "Fine. I'll be going with you guys." I said calmly as possible, walking to them slowly. Good thing there was an opening in the middle. I know that I can't escape no matter what, but I don't want her to be in danger too.

When I was an inch near, I kicked one of the guy in the balls and released the puppy in my hand, and she quickly ran away.

"You fucking bitch!" The guy who got kicked in the balls cursed as he pulled my hair.

"Ah!" I yelled in pain.

"You fuckers. Put the handkerchief on her nose to shut her up." The guy commanded and the other quickly put a handkerchief in my nose, making me pass out.


	9. 08: it's never the victim's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual assault (**)

Coming back to consciousness, unrecognizable voices around me can be heard. I felt my left cheeks stinging and my head throbbing which made it hard for me to fully gain my consciousness but as my memories came rushing back to me, I quickly opened my eyes and raise my head. The sudden action made dizzy. I tried to move but my wrists and ankles were tied up. Without wasting any time, I took in my surroundings. I was in a dark, dirty abandoned house with only a few dim lights on to illuminate my surroundings.

"Great, the princess is finally awake."

One of my captors stated as they took notice of my conscious state. I trembled at the sight of my captors. I trashed around, trying to escape. The man laughed at the scene of me struggling.

"Don't trash around much, babe," the man said with a loop-side grin, "You'll be exposed to us soon enough. We don't want that flawless skin of your to be stained now, eh."

My blood runs cold, hands shook and legs went limp at the thought of them touching me. My mind is raising thinking of ways to escape. Tears are already building up in the corners of my eyes but I won't let it fall. I refuse to let this asshole have the satisfaction of seeing me scared. I glared at him with the best that I can.

"Such a pretty face you have there, glaring doesn't suit you," he mocked me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him harshly through tears.

"We thought that nice body of yours shouldn't go to waste. Seeing that we have an opening, we took the opportunity. Besides, you'll be begging for more after this."

"Um, no, thanks. Don't you guys know what consent is? And yeah, I'll literally beg, beg you to leave me the fuck alone."

"You have a dirty mouth there. At the end of this, you'll take it back. I promise you'll have a good time," the guy bragged, "I know how to please a woman."

"You said you know how to please a woman, then please leave me the hell alone," I spat at him, "Are you deaf? Can't you understand and take a simple 'no' without hurting your ego? Consent really doesn't go with your vocabulary. Disgusting." 

"Why you—"

Before the man could completely reply, his two accomplices entered.

"I see you're having a nice conversation," their voice stated.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you guys, but I really need to go. Can you untie me now?" Sarcasm laced my words.

Their boss looked at me with amusement, "Not yet, princess. Not until we have our fun with you."

"This is why y'all can't get girls your age. Y'all are disgusting pedos."

Anger laced his face. His hands went straight to my face, slapping me.

******

He gripped the collar of my shirt, "You're a feisty one, princess. I should teach you a lesson not to talk back to me." He then completely ripped my shirt off. I was only left in my bra and skirt. I panicked and tried to pry him off. The tears in my eyes are threatening to fall. The boss saw how much I am struggling to keep my face on and smirked as he knows I'm already losing.

"Not so fierce now, are you?" He said with amusement.

******

But before they could go on even further on touching me, and before my tears that were threatening to drop could fall, the door opens wide and they all looked at the door, including me as the door was kicked to the ground. Karma came rushing towards the guy who was touching me a few moments ago and punched the guy in the face really hard that he fell as a menacing and dark look was etched on his face.

"Who the _fuck_ gave you the right to touch her?" Karma hissed, glaring at the man darkly, while the man who was on the floor looked straight pissed.

"K-Karma..." I whispered, my tears on edge.

The other two guys who was with him attacked Karma but to no avail as he avoided the both of them, making them crash to each other and instead punched each other, and they both fell to the ground as Karma took the chance to cut the ties that were binding me, and removed his blazer and putted it on me, covering my body before grabbing my hand as we stood up and left the place. I wanted nothing more to do but leave.

"Where the hell do you think are you two going?!" My eyes widened as I heard footsteps behind us but was immediately relieved when Karasuma-sensei and the others appeared along with the police.

"You're under arrest." The police said as we left the place. We stopped by under a tree as he looked at me and released my hand.

"K-Karma..." I whispered, my tears finally falling down that failed to fall back then, hiding my face with my hands. I feel so... so disgusted by myself.

"Shh... I'm here." Karma whispered soothingly as he hugged me, kissing my forehead.

"P-Please don't touch me! I feel so disgusted by myself..." I continued as I cried, pushing him away. "It's my fault!" I fell to my knees.

He bent down to my height, hugging me tighter than before as he replied weakly. "Baby, it's not your fault... You were never at fault. Please... don't blame yourself for something that's not your fault."

He held me in his arms, holding me tightly against his chest as I breathe in his musky, vanilla scent.

I continued to sob on his shoulders as he stroked my hair, calming me down as he whispered comforting words next to my ear. "You're so beautiful. So _so_ beautiful."

After I calmed down a bit, I finally looked at him and he looked at me with so much adoration and worry in his eyes as he kissed my tear-stained cheek. I hugged him tighter than he did, as if I was afraid to let go of him.

"Stay with me..."

"I will always."

—

After I finished calming down, I changed in a restroom in a shirt that Karma gave me and I was till wearing his blazer. The memories of what happened before was still fresh in my mind as I shook it off, going outside and the moment I went out, I felt a tight hug, and my blazer— Karma's blazer getting wet with her tears.

"I-I'm so sorry, (Name)..." She whispered as she hugged me, and I smiled, patting her back.

"I'm fine, Rio." Physically.

She pulled back, not caring that she was still crying and spoke, "I know you're not! And I'm the reason why you're not!"

"You know me so well," I chuckled and gave her a small smile. "It's traumatizing, what happened to me, but I know I can do this because I'm strong, and because you're with me."

"(Name)...!" She exclaimed, and continued to cry on my shoulders again, I was the one calming her down this time.

When she calmed down, she pulled away and intertwined our hands together. "I'm always here for you."

"I know." I smiled, hugging her again.

"(Name)!" Voices can be heard and as I pulled away from Rio, seeing Kayano, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara, and Karma was running towards us— except for Karma who was only walking with his hands in his pockets.

Kayano immediately hugged me once I was in her reach and was also crying for me. "Are you okay...?!"

"I'm fine," I laughed it off as she looked at me, analyzing my face.

"(Name)," Isogai called out and I looked at him with a small smile on my face. He looked worried. 

"I'm sorry that we left you two... We shouldn't have done that..." He looked away guiltily.

"No! It's not anyone's fault, Isogai. Besides, I'm safe now. That's what matters, right?" I waved my hands, dismissing the matter.

"I mean... yeah, your safety does matters, but what you feel matters too." Isogai gently spoke, looking at me with concern.

I genuinely smiled at him, feeling touched by his words. "Thank you for saying so..."

Maehara suddenly puts his arms around Isogai's shoulders and spoke with a grin on his face. "We'll be your comfort crowd!"

Karma was quiet the whole time, only staring at me. It was kind of a good thing that he was quiet as I don't know how to face him now after what happened.

I grinned back. "Thank you!"

"Let's go back to the hotel, you guys," Karasuma-sensei suddenly popped up and we all followed him.

"And (Name), your assailants is in the police station already. They're going to be charged for sexual assault." Karasuma-sensei informed me along the way.

"They better serve for jail for a lifetime!" Maehara exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The others nodded in agreement.

Nagisa was besides me when we were about to board the bus when I stopped him. "How did you all know where I was?"

"The whole class had been informed of your disappearance and once we knew where you were, Karma came rushing towards to where you were. I'm glad to see you fine," Nagisa explained.

"...Is that so?" I replied, boarding the bus as I suddenly remembered what happened back then as I processed it.

I only realized now what he did once I sat next to Rio, having a huge blush on my face.

H-He... called me baby and kissed my cheek and forehead!

"(Name), are you sick? Your face is so red." Rio asked with concern and touched my forehead but I removed her hand away.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" I stuttered, looking away.


	10. 09: still in love

"Um, can I be alone for awhile?" I asked, biting my lip.

Although the girls was hesitant about it, they agreed nonetheless to give me some space. They were comforting me and trash-talking the men who captured me before.

After we got back to the hotel, the assassination attempts were announced to be postponed for the sake of my mental health. They know how traumatic the experience can be therefore we would just leave tomorrow. I felt bad, but they said not to worry because they're way more worried about me.

"Yes, sure! Just call us whenever you need us," Fuwa said and I smiled at her.

Once they left my room, I made sure the door was locked before jumping on the bed, laying on it comfortably as memories from before seeped into my mind.

_"Stay with me."_

_"I will always." He whispered as he caressed my hair, resting his head on mines._

_I calmed down a little bit after awhile, and once my tears stopped, I looked at him. He smiled gently, wiping some of the tears that was left on my cheeks._

_"Hi, baby," He greeted, finally seeing my face after resting my head on the crook of his neck. He gently caressed my cheek. I smiled softly at him, thankful that I had him._

Aghhh! What the hell, (Name)?! We're basically exes, so what were we doing acting like lovers?! He even... kissed me! I shoved my face in the pillow, embarrassed.

But still, he saved me... if it weren't for him, who knows what I would've gone through? I would probably be... _No_ , let's not think about that. I'm safe already. Those men that harassed me will be put to jail.

"Let's just sleep..." I mumbled to myself, and I really did doze off because I was so tired of the events from before.

—

It was already night time when I woke up due to the loud banging of the door and Rio shouting my name. It was already dark outside by the time someone was outside the door, knocking so loud.

"(Name)! Get your ass up," Rio shouted.

"Shut up!" I shouted back groggily, before opening the lights.

I looked on the bathroom mirror, my bed hair and eyes looking like I just woke up.

"If you don't open this door in ten seconds, I'll break it down." She threatened, but I know that she wouldn't have that much courage to do that. I rolled my eyes, but still opened the door for her and she immediately came inside.

She looked at my appearance from up and down, as if judging me. "Holy shit, you look like a mess."

"Thank you, Ms. Obvious." I said with sarcasm laced in my tone. She was wearing casual clothes now, unlike before when we were all wearing our uniform.

"You should get ready." Rio commanded, and I arched my brows at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because." I didn't push any further, knowing that she won't answer no matter what why.

I went inside the bathroom, untying the knots in my hair and brushed it a bit before going in the shower. I was still wearing Karma's blazer. I removed it on me and went back to my bed, putting it besides Rio who was sitting on my bed and she looked at me with arched eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes at her an went back to the bathroom and took a quick bath.

Once I finished showering, I wore a shirt and shorts. I tied my hair in a ponytail to make my hair look more decent. I also put on concealer and a bit of lip tint to make myself not look pale.

I went outside the bathroom once I was contented with how I look, and Rio practically dragged me outside my room and went downstairs.

Once we were in the dining room, I was surprised with what was presented in front of me. A full course dinner that had everything I wanted to eat, even including the drinks I like.

"I— wow..." I was left speechless.

"We wanted to make you feel better," Kayano said and I almost teared up.

"Who thought of this...?" I asked, curious.

"Isogai did, (Name)-san. We all wanted to make you feel better after what happened," Korosensei said, and I smiled at him. I was so grateful for my classmates and teachers, even if I was in E Class. They were the best people to be in my life I could ever wish for.

"Thank you so much...!" I smiled at them so wide, that they couldn't help but smile at me too.

—

Once we went back to Tokyo, Karasuma-sensei went back at home with me to inform my parents what happened. Korosensei wanted so bad to go with us too, but Karasuma-sensei scolded him that he would get found out once he comes with us.

My mom and dad was fuming mad when they got informed, but they got to me first to comfort me.

"I'm fine now, don't worry," I smiled at them reassuringly.

"They held (Name) hostage in an abandoned house, and fortunately enough, Karma was fast to act and save her. We followed afterwards with the police." Karasuma-sensei explained, and I saw how dad's eyebrows furrowed from his explanation.

"Karma... Akabane...?" Dad asked.

"Yes."

"Is that so..."

"The assailants will be put to jail for ten years, so do not worry." Karasuma-sensei gave me a glance.

After awhile of my parents and Karasuma-sensei talking, they invited Karasuma-sensei inside the house but he refused as he had to leave. We bid him farewell.

My mom hugged me so tight. "Are you okay, honey? You must've been so scared..."

I hugged her back and smiled. "I'm fine, mom,"

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked, and I laughed.

"I'm glad you're safe and sound, (Name)," dad said and I hugged him, closing my eyes.

"I am..." I whispered.

I feel so relieved.

—

The next day, I brought a small recyclable bag with me containing Karma's sweater that I borrowed from when we studied before and his blazer. When I opened the door to the classroom, he wasn't there and the class was starting soon so I plan to give it to him later.

When the teachers came in was also the time Karma came in so I had no time to talk to him.

Karasuma-sensei introduced a new transfer student from Norway, whose name was Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. She was in a vertical box and looked emotionless.

The classes continued on with Korosensei teaching, until suddenly smoke came out as well as big guns from the inside of the box and started shooting at Korosensei.

"Shooting is prohibited during lessons." Korosensei scolded.

"I'll take note of that." Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery said, and continued attacking, saying codes then new guns came out. One tentacle succeeded to be shot.

She then started calculating about how many percent it would take to kill Korosensei, and the highest was 90% before graduation. She made a fuss as she continued attacking Korosensei, making a fuss in the classroom. She attacked Korosensei every period.

Classes finished and although it was chaotic the whole day, I still had to give Karma back his belongings. I told Rio that I can't go home with her today because I don't want her to find out that I borrowed his sweater, too. She left early.

Karma was already outside, so I ran towards the window and opened it, shouting his name. "Karma!"

He looked back at me, arching his eyebrows.

"Stay right there," I said as I closed the window, grabbing my belongings, including the bag that had Karma's sweater and blazer in it and went out the building to go to Karma.

Once I was in front of him, I handed him the small bag. He looked at me with arched eyebrows, asking what it was.

"I had two things to return, so here it is. Your sweater and blazer." I stated and he chuckled at me. "What's so funny?"

"It's actually three, but I don't mind if you don't give the other one back." He grabbed the bag from me.

I looked at him with pure confusion. "What? From what I remember, I only borrowed your clothes."

He laughed and smirked, "You can't give it to me physically." He continued. "Anyways, are you okay?"

Although it sounded normal, his tone was laced with so much concern and gentleness as he asked that. I smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

He had a small smile on his face and ruffled my hair. My eyes widened.

"I'll be going now, then. Stay safe, (Name)-chan." He said as he stopped ruffling my hair and turned his back on me, walking away as he left.

I was left there stunned as I touched the top of my head, feeling giddy and warm. When I touched my face, I now only realized that I was blushing.

 _I love him_. I still do, even now. That was what I realized when he ruffled my hair. Because I realized that I never stopped loving him, even after a year of no contact. Because that's how much he means to me.

But does he feel the same way as I do?

It would've been better if I haven't realized this. It would just get awkward around us— rather, I would just be awkward around him, unlike before when it was less awkward because we didn't have mutual feelings.

So why now, of all times...?


	11. 10: date

After the realization of the fact that I'm in love with Karma, I can't help but be awkward around him every time he's close. So whenever he gets too close to me, I brush him off a bit too harshly that one time I accidentally shouted at him during class.

He kept tapping my back using his pen, but I only ignored him purposefully. I finally faced him when he wouldn't stop.

"What?!" I shouted, a bit too loud than I wanted to and everyone's attention was on us and I quickly apologized to the whole class. "Sorry,"

"I just wanted to borrow a pen. My pen's ink is already empty." He looked at me with arched brows. I sighed and grabbed a pen from my case, and gave it to him.

"Thanks," He said and continued writing. A second later, I felt guilty for yelling at him so I apologized.

"Sorry for shouting at you..." I said and faced front, continuing to write.

Bitch-sensei continued teaching us English; how to pronounce Ls and Rs and all of that.

After classes ended, I was about to go to Rio to go home with her when I was suddenly practically dragged by Karma.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I shouted as I tried to remove his hand on my wrist while he continued to drag me.

"Dragging you with me," He said with a 'duh' tone.

He continued to drag me until we were in the streets. I was so confused with why he's suddenly acting like this.

"Why are you making me come with you?" I asked with pure confusion. He stared at me for awhile and replied.

"To go on a date."

My eyes widened. Not long after, my face turned as red as his face. "W-W-What?"

"You're obviously avoiding me. That's why we're going on a date." He explained and continued. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong." I shook his question off, feeling guilty because of the fact that I'm selfishly avoiding him. "And for your information, this isn't a date."

He ignored what I said and looked in front. "We're here,"

I looked at the place in front of us and it was a dog cafe. My eyes immediately lit up and I was almost the one who pulled Karma inside if he wasn't the one who went inside first, and if he wasn't holding my wrist.

We were immediately greeted by two dogs, one Golden Retriever and one German Shepherd. I removed Karma's hand on my wrist forcefully and bent down to their size, ruffling their head as I smiled at them widely.

I looked at their names and the Golden Retriever was named Nagisa while the German Shepherd was named Hiro.

"Nagisa!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly, and Karma, who was on the reception to book a table, looked at me. I looked at him and grinned. "This doggy is named Nagisa,"

He smirked and after speaking to the receptionist, he went to us and bent down with me.

"Should we steal Nagisa?" He whispered while patting Hiro's head, and I smacked his back. He let out a small 'ow!'.

Karma's last name was called out and we both stood up, having to say goodbye to Nagisa and Hiro as they were the dogs who welcomed the guests.

We were sat next to a window, and I almost ran to where we sat as there were so many puppies!

I sat in front of Karma while Karma also took his seat.

I petted the small puppies, cooing and playing with them that I forgot that Karma was in front of me.

"You're really enjoying this, huh." He said as he leaned on the table, putting his hand on his cheek as he observed me.

"Super," I said and paid no mind to him, continuing to pet the puppies. I hope the puppy from before was safe.

"How many puppies should we get in the future?"

"Hmmm... two?" I nonchalantly said, not processing what Karma who was coughing like he was choking on air when I replied.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He had a small blush on his face, the teeny tiniest blush as he replied, "Did you hear what I said?"

I arched my brows at him. "Of course I did. You said how many puppies should we..." My face turned red once I realized what he said. I basically implied that we would get married!

"Forget what I said!"

He laughed out loud. "Let's get our orders,"

"Y-Yeah..."

Once we finished eating, we shared the payment and he accompanied me to the train station— well, we both were taking the train station, anyways. If I said I didn't have fun with him, I would be lying because I had a lot of fun.

Once I was in front of my train station, I faced him and smiled. "I'll be going now,"

"Don't avoid me." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"You were," He ruffled my hair. "You should get going."

"Bye," I waved at him, and he waved back as I entered the train station, going back home with a big smile on my face.

While I was walking to my house, I opened my phone to see a text from Rio.

 **Rio**  
Where are u

 **Rio**  
Oh you went on a date with Karma  
Got it got it.

Karma must've told her that, how else would she get that information?

 **Me**  
We weren't on a date, but whatever floats your boat.

The next day, Karasuma-sensei explained that Bitch-sensei and Lovro will be trying to assassinate him.

Bitch-sensei was very straightforward when she tried Karasuma-sensei, but she was too easy to read as to what she was planning.

We stared out the window as we witnessed how Bitch-sensei seduced Karasuma-sensei with her body, although we weren't able to hear their conversation.

She suddenly ran and there was wire trap on Karasuma-sensei, and she was on top of him in no time. She tried to stab him but Karasuma-sensei was able to stop her with his strength. He suddenly gave up and was able to stab him.

"She did it!"

—

I was about to go home again with Rio when someone suddenly puts their arm on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Rio, but I'll be taking her again today," Karma said, smirking. I glared at him.

Rio rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sure, sure! Make my best friend happy!"

"I sure will." He said and grabbed my hand, dragging me away.

"Where are we going this time?!" I glared at him and I looked back at Rio, apologizing with my eyes. She looked at me with a smirk, as if she knew.

"To Hawaii."

"To Hawaii?!" I exclaimed out loud.

"No shit, sherlock," He said with sarcasm and dragged me out the building to where Nagisa and Korosensei was waiting.

"Let's go, I got her now." Karma said and smirked.

"Nyurufufufu~ I see," Korosensei said with his face pink.

"I was forced." I explained and rolled my eyes.

"Let me come with you all, Nagisa!" Ritsu suddenly popped on Nagisa's cell phone and he wondered how she got into his cellphone.

"I put my data in all of my classmate's cellphone." Ritsu explained.

"Very well, then," Korosensei said and in just speed of light, we were in Korosensei's robe.

"Uhhh... I-Is this safe...?" I asked Korosensei with a shaky voice, knowing how fast he can go.

"Don't worry. I will accelerate slowly so that you won't feel the pressure." Korosensei reassured as we suddenly flew in the air.

Karma laughed. "This is amazing! I can see the Pacific Ocean already."

We even had a lesson while flying!

Once we landed safely in Hawaii, was the same time Korosensei finished his lesson.

Holy shit. We're actually in Hawaii.

I looked at the city lights, admiring the view. "It's so pretty..."

"I know," Karma agreed, looking at me.

We booked tickets for the movie they wanted to see as we sat.

"This is America, right? So there's no English subtitles. How would we understand them?" Nagisa asked.

"Don't worry," He said and made us put his tentacle in our ears, and explained that it would give us an explanation about every word they said and we putted it in our ears.

Although the movie was interesting, I couldn't help but become sleepy because of the lack of sleep I got yesterday. You can say I was... screaming in my pillow, reminiscing the date.

Karma noticed that I was dozing off and he whispered into my ear, "You can sleep on my shoulder."

I looked at him and without further ado, I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes, completely dozing off.

—

"(Name). Wake up." Karma said, and I opened my eyes to see the credits scene playing already.

"It seems that (Name) has fallen asleep during the movie," Korosensei said and I apologized.

"I'm sorry... I was just so tired," I said, feeling bad for falling asleep.

"No, it's fine. Karma dragged you here anyways," Korosensei said.

We got back to Japan in front of the class' building in no time and I couldn't relate to what they were talking about as they were talking about the movie.

Korosensei was crying so hard and ranting about the movie.

"Thank you for bringing us with you, Korosensei!" We thanked him.

"You too, and Karma, accompany (Name) to the train station." Korosensei said.

"Write an English report about the movie and hand it to me tomorrow." Korosensei said and my eyes widened.

"Eh?! I wasn't able to watch it completely, though!" I complained.

"Hmm, then you shall be excused. Karma just wanted you to come along." Korosensei said, exposing Karma.

"Shut up." Karma said and swinged his knife at Korosensei which was avoided.

"Well then, we'll be going now!" We said our goodbyes and went on our way.

Once we parted ways with Nagisa, Karma spoke. "Do you wanna get some fresh air before going home?"

My eyes widened. It's been a year since we went to get some fresh air. So I nodded, agreeing.

"Sure!"


	12. 11: what a tease

"It's been awhile since we've been here..." I whispered, but enough for Karma to hear as we walked on the sidelines by the bridge near the beach, admiring the view.

"Did you miss this?"

"Hmm... not really, because this was where I broke up with you, but we did make a lot of fun memories here under the same stars." I said as I looked up the stars with a melancholic smile, recalling the simpler times.

"Do you regret breaking up with me?" He asked. I looked at him in surprise, not expecting for him to ask that question.

I answered truthfully. "Nope."

"If we didn't break up, I wouldn't be in Class E."

I looked away at him and just walked slowly, enjoying the view and comfortable silence.

He was quiet for awhile and I looked at my watch, seeing as it was already late. I looked back at him and said, "Let's get going. It's already late,"

"Sure."

He accompanied me to the train station, he waited with me for my train and I said that he didn't need to but he insisted. He left once my train was already there. I went home late with a small smile on my face.

The next day, a new transfer student was expected to join our class today. We were talking casually about the transfer student and found out that Ritsu and the new transfer student was supposed to join the class together but couldn't because of a few reasons.

The door suddenly opened and a weird looking man was on the front door, who suddenly had a bird on his hand and disappeared. He was surprisingly... nice? He introduced himself as the new transfer student's guardian and was named Shiro.

Suddenly, a boy came from the back of the classroom, completely destroying the wall and sat beside Karma and Terasaka. We all looked behind because of the chaos.

"His name is Itona Horibe. Just call him by his name." Shiro said.

He went to Korosensei and suddenly introduced himself as his biological brother, which made us all shocked.

"I will prove my strength by killing you. After class, we'll prove who's superior in this classroom." Itona said and walked out of the class with his guardian.

Afterwards, we bombarded Korosensei with questions about Itona being his brother but he explained that he was an only child.

—

Surprisingly, Korosensei and Itona had a lot in common like having a sweet tooth and liking women with big breasts. We all sweat-dropped.

After class, we formed a big square using the tables to give space for the promised fight between Itona and Korosensei. We remained as spectators.

Suddenly, Korosensei's tentacle was cut off when Itona's hair suddenly formed into tentacles. We were all shocked, except for Korosensei who was fuming mad, and his face turned dark.

Korosensei was clumsily avoiding the attacks of Shiro and Itona because of the ray Shiro used. They were now powered on the same level and Korosensei's legs were also cut off.

In no time, Korosensei was back to normal.

Oh...! He used his skin!

He covered Itona with his molted skin and threw him outside the classroom, making him lose but he somehow went on a rampage and tried to attack Korosensei but was stopped by Shiro.

He left with Itona on his arms.

We fixed the classroom once they left and Korosensei was embarrassed for some reason. Kirara mocked Korosensei and imitated him. "Those tentacles. Where did you get them?!"

"That sounds deadly, Kirara! Don't say it out loud!"

"C'mon, sensei. Tell us what you really are. We got curious seeing your expression."

"I guess it can't be helped then. The truth is... I am a man-made life-form!"

Well, that's to be expected...

"Why are you all so calm?!" Korosensei asked.

"Well, an octopus can't go at Mach 20 if it wasn't man-made."

And that was how Itona was introduced to us.

—

Before we had fun in the pool that Korosensei made specially for us, we tried assassinating Korosensei with the help of Itona and Shiro as we found out that water was one of Korosensei's weakness with Terasaka's plan but eventually failed.

"Finally!" We all jumped in the pool and had fun. The boys were shirtless, while the girls were wearing a one piece suit. It fitted me perfectly so I didn't mind wearing it.

"Let's go play volleyball with the girls, (Name)!" Rio dragged me to play volleyball with some of the girls in the pool and I just went along with her.

After awhile of playing, I got tired and stopped playing, deciding that I'd sit for awhile. Rio continued to play with them.

I was about to take a sit on the rocks when I was suddenly pulled by someone and we were hiding on a big rock making us out of vision from others. My eyes widened when I knew who it was when he whispered next to my ear. "You're pretty."

My face turned red because of not only his arms on my waist, but also because of what he whispered and our position as he back hugged me. And to add, he was shirtless so I could feel his abs!

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, my voice shaking as I tried to remove his arms on my waist but I immediately went weak when he moved my hair to the side using one hand and pressed his lips on my nape. "Ahh—!"

I almost moaned out loud— which would be bad if I was heard when he putted his hand on my mouth, stopping me from moaning. He continued sucking on the back of my neck and my knees went weak that I would've fallen if he weren't holding me.

Once he stopped what he was doing, he removed his hand on my mouth and peppered kisses on my nape.

"K-Karma..." I said weakly and fell to the water with him, his arm still on my waist.

He whispered next to my ear, "You might wanna cover that."

And left me on the ground as my eyes widened, realizing just now what he did. And in no time, I was chasing after him angrily in the pool while he was laughing as he ran from me.

"Karma!" I yelled as I chased after him, covering my nape with my hair.

"You know you liked it!" He teased and still ran.

"No I didn't!" I said with my face red.

"Then why didn't you push me away?"

"Oh, lovebirds..." Korosensei said as we ran past him.

"Because...!" I was about to respond when he stopped, and I crashed into him as he held me on his arms again; this time, I was facing him.

He smirked. "Because?"

"Release me!" I complained as my face was red, and he only stuck his tongue out in return.

"I don't want to."

We were making a fuss as he was hugging me, and I only noticed now that the whole class was staring at us, some blushing and teasing us. My eyes widened as I tried to remove Karma's hold on me, only for someone else to do that for me.

"(Name) told you to release her, so why can't you do that?" Isogai said, removing Karma's hold on me forcefully and pulling me to him. My eyes widened and Karma was smirking at him.

"And what is it to you?" Karma said with a smirk, but his tone gave out the fact that he was irritated.

"You're making her uncomfortable!" Isogai said angrily.

He wasn't making me uncomfortable, though...

"When did she say that?" Karma asked, and he wasn't smirking anymore as the irritation on his face was obvious.

Isogai almost went at Karma if it weren't for Korosensei who appeared between them, stopping the fight that was about to happen.

"Now, now. We shouldn't fight each other." Korosensei said, stopping them before it could escalate.

"We weren't fighting, sensei. We were having a friendly conversation." Karma said as he stared at Isogai darkly.

"Your face says otherwise, Karma!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Karma rolled his eyes and left, leaving the pool.

Isogai apologized to me. "I'm sorry about that, (Name)..."

I waved my hands to dismiss his apology. "No, no! It's fine."

I went to Rio who's brows were arched. "Guess you have two dogs on your leash."

I rolled my eyes at what she said and she chuckled. "Anyways, let's have fun."

I was extra conscious while being around my friends, especially because of the hickey. I didn't want them to find out that Karma left a love bite on me. It's embarrassing!

I successfully hid the hickey from them and made sure that they wouldn't be able to see them once we were dressed up in the bathroom, as I made sure to leave my hair down. I could use a concealer, but I didn't bring any with me today.

I was about to go home with Rio when Karma suddenly popped up next to me, speaking. "You hid it?"

Rio was besides me so she heard what Karma said. "Hid what?"

"No! It was nothing! Don't pay attention to him!" I said with a blush on my face, grabbing Rio's wrist and ran, leaving Karma behind.

"What did you hide? And why were you suddenly missing back then?" Rio said, questioning me. 

The blush on my face became darker, but I shook her off. "It's embarrassing..."

"What? Did he give you a hickey or something?" She joked, but what she guessed was true. I sighed knowing that she wouldn't stop pestering me about what Karma said so I told her. I'd need help putting on concealer on my nape, anyways.

"Yeah, he did..."

"Is that so... wait... what?!"


	13. 12: love letter

"What are you doing, Rio?!" I snarked at Rio as she touched the hickey.

"Come on! I just touched it because I wanted to know how it feels like," Rio says.

We were currently in the restroom and since Rio was the only one who knows that Karma gave me a hickey, she's the one who's going to put the concealer on my nape since I can't do it without help.

"Just put on the concealer already!" I complained.

"I will, just wait," Rio says and I felt the concealer stick on the back of my neck, and rubbed it.

"It's covered,"

I collected my hair in one place and looked at the mirror, my back facing the mirror as I stared at my neck. It was already hidden. Well, my hair could hide the hickey already. But just in case it slips or somehow my nape would show, I hid it.

"Thank you!" I said gratefully to Rio.

"Anytime," Rio grinned as she gave me my concealer and I put it in my pocket. "Let's go back to the classroom."

We went back to the classroom and she sat on her seat while I also sat on my seat. Karma was already on his seat and he was looking at me, his hand resting on his cheek.

I ignored him and took my seat quietly, when Karma suddenly gathered my hair and putted it aside. "Oh~ so you did cover it."

I removed his hand on my hair and I glared at him. "Can you not?"

"I cannot." He smirked.

"Fuck you."

"I'd love to, but we're minors, (Name)."

Our little fight ended when Korosensei came inside the classroom and started to teach. The finals were coming up.

"Anyone who scores first in individual subjects will be given the right to destroy one tentacle of mine," Korosensei announced.

Isogai looked behind and he was looking at me. He gave me a thumbs up. I immediately knew what he meant so I gave him a thumbs up too.

Karma pulled my hair lightly and I let out a little 'ow!'. I glared at him and he looked at me with arched brows. I paid no attention after as I was used to his actions.

After classes ended, Isogai came up to me first and spoke. "So... tomorrow, (Name)?"

"Are you sure you're free tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have nothing to do."

I grinned. "Great! You can come with Maehara. Tomorrow at Rio's house again, okay?"

He looked a bit shocked when I said that, so my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Rio!" I shouted Rio's name and she looked at me. "What time?"

"What?" Oh, right. She doesn't know.

"Study session at your house." I explained.

"Oh... again?"

"Yeah, why not?"

She rolled her eyes. "2 P.M."

"Okay, you heard her!" I grinned at Isogai.

—

It was Saturday today so I can stay as long as I wanted to outside, as long as I wouldn't be too late. I commuted to Rio's house and knocked on the door once I was there. Her Mom opened the door for me, saying that they were in the living room studying so I thanked her and went to their living room. Kayano couldn't come because of personal reasons so it was just the four of us.

"You're late." Rio said.

"I'm only five minutes late." I retorted.

"You're still late."

I rolled my eyes at her and we all started studying as usual. The topics was much more easier to understand than before because of Isogai's way of teaching. He also simplified some sentences making it more understandable. We took a small break by eating outside before studying again.

"Are you gonna tell her after exams?" I overheard Maehara as he talked to Isogai.

"Well... yeah." Isogai shyly said.

"Then do it, man!" Maehara cheered.

I walked to them with our orders in hand and placed it on the table. Rio was carrying the drinks.

"Let's eat?"

Our study session ended up much earlier than before as the sun was only setting when it ended.

We all thanked Rio's Mom for letting us study in their place and she was very nice about it. Isogai accompanied me to the train station after.

And in just speed of light, we were already taking the exams.

I ended up getting high grades but I didn't place first in any subjects which is kinda disappointing. But it was fine because besides not placing first, my grades were high so I was contented enough. Karma ended up taking most of the first place.

The next day, I entered the classroom and Kayano and Rio was having a commotion on my table. I walked over to them. "What's up?"

"You should see this yourself." I furrowed my brows in confusion as I looked down on my table, and there was a blue letter. I immediately knew what kind of letter it is because of the heart sticker.

"Ooo, (Name) got a love letter!" Kayano said and as if on cue, Karma came in the classroom as I removed the heart sticker.

Karma walked over to us and snatched the letter from me, reading it first. I immediately got angry at him for doing that.

"Hey! Give it back!" I said as I tried to get the letter back but it was no use as he puts it up in the air while reading it.

I did my best to get it from him but he was too strong for me.

"Ew." He says as he read the letter in disgust.

I finally had enough him. "Fucking hell, Karma. Give it back!"

He looked at me for a bit and finally gave the letter to me and sat on his chair quietly. I sighed and went outside the classroom to read the letter quietly. There's still a lot of time before classes start, anyways.

_(Name),_

_Please come near the equipment shed today after class. I want to let you know my feelings for you today, as I don't want to lose to somebody else._

Someone likes me...?

I observed the letter for a bit and the handwriting was way too familiar for my own liking. I've seen that handwriting so many times as he taught me.

It can't be him... can he? Why would he like me?


	14. 13: rejection

"Class is finished!" Korosensei announces as he left the country through the class window immediately to eat in the Philippines.

I stood up and put my bag on my chair, fixing my things as I was quite anxious to know who gave me the love letter. I could feel Karma's stare on me as he watched me pack my bag so I looked at him with arched eyebrows. "What?"

He had a hesitant look on his face before he replied to me, "Are you going to accept... the letter?"

"It depends on who gave it."

If it was him, sure. But the way he reacted earlier, it doesn't seem like it was him who gave it.

There was emotions swirling in his eyes as I replied to him, but it was promptly switched with a smirk on his face as he stood up with his hands on his pockets as he told me, "Don't regret whatever decision you make."

And left.

Why is he acting all so sentimental now? It's not like I'm going to accept it. I just didn't want to directly say that I wouldn't accept any other confessions, especially when I already love someone.

Even if this love is one-sided, I'd never stoop so low as to make somebody my rebound for Karma. They don't deserve to get hurt just because I'm hurting.

Putting my backpack on my back, I went to Rio and told her that she doesn't need to wait for me and can go home on her own today as I still have to go to the equipment shed.

She grinned at me and patted my shoulder. "Good luck, man!"

I was about to turn away at her when she suddenly leaned into my ear and whispered, "You better not accept it. I'm routing for you and Karma."

I rolled my eyes at what she said and left the classroom to go to the told place, by the equipment shed.

There was no one there yet, which was good, since I can think a bit to myself as I leaned on the wall of the equipment shed.

What do I say without breaking their heart...?

_I'm sorry, but I love someone else already._

_Sorry, I'm not interested in you._

_I don't want to. Sorry._

No matter what I think of, I'll just end up breaking their heart!

I was biting my nail out of habit again and before I could think of anything else, someone spoke, making me look at them with wide eyes.

"Oh... You're already here..."

He was carrying a bouquet of white flowers in one hand, a stuffed bunny and chocolate on the other hand as he looked at me with a slight blush on his face.

"Um... Did you wait long?" Isogai asked as he looked apologetic, walking towards me. "I'm sorry for taking so long."

My eyes widened, not knowing what to say.

"Isogai..."

He smiled at me so gently that even his eyes showed sincerity and so much love as he looked at me. "Can I start?"

I bit my lip, nodding.

"Okay... so... for the longest time, I've had a crush on you, (Name). Even in the start of the school year, I've already noticed you. I've fallen for you because of how beautiful you are— not just physically, but you are so, so beautiful because of your inner beauty. I love how you're so full of wisdom, and how you don't give up even in the hardest times. You know how to stand up for yourself, and you know your own rights. We've only been close recently, but I really don't want to lose to someone. When Korosensei announced that there was an upcoming test, I finally decided to come out of my shell and ask you out to hang out with you. But you denied since you were busy that day. I was discouraged that time when you told that to me, so when you asked me out to study later that time I was really happy and shocked at the same time that you asked me to study with you. We began to get more closer since that day, and I was satisfied to be friends with you— I still am satisfied with being friends with you, because even if we're only just friends, I can still see you smile. Heck, I don't think that this is even a crush anymore." The last sentence he said was merely a whisper, but it was still enough for me to hear.

My lips parted as I tried to find the words to say, but it closed as I failed.

"You don't have to answer me now. You should take your time." He said with a blush on his face as he looked away, feeling shy.

No, I want to reply to him, but I don't want to break his heart...

But if I don't answer him now, I'll only make him expect, and he'll get hurt either way.

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath, before opening my eyes and replying to him.

"I like you, Isogai." He had an expectant look on his face, and I almost didn't want to continue but I have to. "I really do, and I'm thankful for you that you became my friend. But I'm sorry... I can't accept your confession."

I said it.

His face was hurt, but it was replaced with a chuckle. "That was fast... Well, I should've expected that already..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to apologize." He continued as he looked away at me. "Is it because of Karma...?"

I bit my lip. "Yes."

"Oh... Can you at least accept my gifts to you?" He said as he handed me the bouquet, stuffed bunny, and chocolate.

"Okay." I accepted as I grabbed the gifts from him.

He finally looked at me as he smiled, his eyes no longer smiling. "I'll be leaving now. Stay safe on your way home."

"You too," I smiled at him awkwardly as he left. I stood by the equipment shed for a bit, watching his back as he left. I didn't know what to feel. I didn't want him to fall for me.

That was the best choice, right...? If he waited longer, he would wait for nothing instead.

After I was back to rationality, I went to the nearest trashcan and threw away the gifts he gave me and left.

—

"So, what happened, (Name)?" Rio asked me as she sipped on her Starbucks coffee. It was currently the weekend, and it was just yesterday when Isogai confessed to me.

"It was Isogai..." I said, sighing.

"Called it. So did you accept?" She asked with arched brows.

"No..." I replied, sipping from my drink.

"Why not?"

I glared at her. "You know damn well why."

She laughed. "I was just asking. Well then, you must love him so deeply, then."

The next day, it was a good thing that Isogai and I's seats are so far away from each other or else it would've been so awkward. And the fact that he was avoiding me was so obvious too. Whenever I accidentally bump into him, he goes far to where I can't reach him or whenever I try to talk to him, he makes up an excuse for himself to leave the conversation.

Well... I didn't want our friendship to get awkward, but it's not like I'll change the way I treat him. 

But besides Isogai, there was something weird with Karma happening.

He was so quiet, which was so unusual since he's usually talkative and would be trying to assassinate Korosensei everyday. But he was doing the complete opposite. He's slumping on his chair with his head down on the table or was slacking off.

"You're being weird today, Karma. Had a bad day?" I said as my body was faced towards him, playing with his hair to annoy him.

He slapped my hand away from his hair, looking at me with a lazy glare. "Don't touch me."

My eyes widened a bit with his unexpected rejection, as he usually didn't mind. Was he on his period today?

"What's with you?" I arched my brows.

"You."

"What did I do now?" I asked, confused.

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"Did you... accept his confession?" He asked hesitantly as he stared at me.

My eyes widened and I almost choked on air, not expecting that he would ask me that so straightforwardly.

"Why do you wanna know?" I grinned.

"Shut up and answer me." He glared.

I bit my lip and smirked. "No, I didn't."

His face relaxed and his glaring face turned to a smirk. "You better not."


	15. 14: summer vacation

"We'll be having a three days and two nights vacation in an Okinawa resort, since most of you are in the top fifty on the exams." Korosensei announced as we all shouted in happiness.

"Finally! Summer vacation is here!" I exclaimed in happiness while eating lunch with Rio.

"You should be careful." Rio told me worriedly.

I grinned at her. "I'll be fine, Rio."

"Still, I can't help but be worried about you, especially what happened because of the incident during our class trip to Kyoto."

"Thank you for thinking of me." I said gratefully.

Once lunch ended, classes went on as usual, with a few chit chats here and there about the Summer vacation to Okinawa because of excitement.

I went to the train station with Rio, and to my surprise, Isogai and Karma was talking to each other... and not fighting?

"Oh~ your boyfriend and admirer are talking! Why don't we eavesdrop?" Rio suggested as horns appeared on her head.

Honestly, I was quite curious as to what they're talking about but my conscience is telling me not to eavesdrop as it's quite rude.

"Let's not, Rio." I told her as I stopped her from pulling me to hide somewhere to eavesdrop on them.

"Aw, fine!" She said defeatedly as she went to her station and we said our goodbyes.

I was about to enter my own station when someone pulled my wrist and I was about to fight them when I faced Karma. I sighed in relief. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"What?"

"Did you hear us?" He asked, looking at me in the eyes.

I got a bit uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me so I couldn't hold eye contact and looked away. "No,"

"Then why are you looking away at me?"

What he said made me look at him so I guiltily said, "It's because your stare makes me uncomfortable!"

His eyes widened and the side of his lips curled, smirking. "Why? Do I make you feel things?"

My face turned red at what he suggestively said, pulling away from his hold as I glared at him. "Whatever. I'm going home. Bye."

Before leaving him, I flipped a middle finger and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed at what I did.

Once I got home, I switched my shoes to my slippers. "I'm home!"

I expected that my mom would answer but it was actually dad who replied to me.

"Welcome back, honey!"

"Oh, dad... you're here early?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

He smiled at me as he replied. "Yeah, I wanted to spend time with you and your mom."

I rolled my eyes at him. "But we only spend time during dinner."

"Well, that's true..." He chuckled.

"I'll go to my room to rest for a bit," I excused myself and went up to my room.

I was too tired to change that I already drifted to sleep on my bed in my uniform.

"Dinner is ready!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

I groggily opened my eyes, my phone besides me as I read the time.

6:42 P.M.

I'll definitely have a hard time sleeping again later.

I sat up slowly on my bed, seeing grain and stars after waking up. Does this only happen to me? Or do I have to get my eyes checked?

I opened my door and went downstairs to eat dinner. I sat besides my mom.

"You took a nap?" My mom asked as she putted down the plate of tempuras on the table.

"Yeah..."

"Don't you have school tomorrow? Aren't you gonna have a hard time sleeping?" mom asked in a concerned way.

"I probably will later. I'll just do my homeworks." I said.

"Then... let's eat!"

We started eating dinner and as always, dad was noisy. Mom was smiling at anything my dad says and I smiled at them. They're still so in love with each other.

"Oh, yeah... I'll be going on a business trip next week." Dad announced.

Next week...? That's the same time as I'll be going to Okinawa. 

Speaking of next week, I haven't told them yet that Class E is going to Okinawa.

"We're going to Okinawa next week, too," I said nonchalantly as I ate my tempura. They were already giving me worried gazes once I said that.

Before they could speak, I already spoke. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Yes, but we still can't help but be worried about you, especially after what happened..."

I smiled. "I know, but don't worry. I'll stick with my classmates all the time. I won't repeat the same mistake again."

"By the way, who are you going with, dad?" I asked to change the topic.

"I'll be going with my boss and a few other coworkers..." He continued to explain.

—

Time flew fast and before we knew it, we were already in a boat on our way to Okinawa. Korosensei was very seasick as he rested his head on the edge of the boat.

"I'll go to the restroom to fix my appearance, wanna come?" I told to Rio.

"Yeah, sure," Rio said, and we both went to the restroom.

There was a big mirror so I could easily see myself on the mirror. I was wearing a white sleeveless top and denim shorts, with my hair tied in a ponytail. The hickey was completely faded now, so I didn't have to worry about my classmates looking at my nape. I was also wearing a retro sunglasses to cover my eyes from the sun.

My hair was kind of messy so I retied it and once I was done, I washed my hands.

"You done?" Rio said as she putted lip balm on her lips.

"Yeah, let's go?" I asked her.

"Sure."

Once we were back to where our classmates were, we talked a bit with our girl friends and about what we should talk about later.

After a few minutes, we could already see the island from a distance and once we knew it, we were already there.

"Welcome to Fukuma Resort Hotel."

A waiter gave us a drink that looked fancy so I gladly accepted it. "Thank you!"

I sipped from it and let me tell you— it was one of the best drinks that I've ever drinked. It tasted amazing.

While we drank, we conversed about assassinating Korosensei and he encouraged us. Though some classmates invited Korosensei for gliding to try and kill him. While me, and many others including Rio and Karma are going underwater. I was wearing black two-piece tied swimsuit that hugged my curves perfectly. I felt very confident wearing it.

"Let's go!" Nagisa says, and everyone already jumped in the water, except for me and Karma as I was preparing to dive in, while the reason for why Karma was staring at me and still isn't jumping in the water is unknown.

I looked back at him with arched brows. "What?"

He smirked. "You look beautiful."

My eyes widened, I wasn't expecting that. He was saying that more often now and every time he does I still can't get used to what he was saying as I was left flustered with a blushing face. Before I could reply, he dived in the water himself.

I closed my eyes before exhaling a deep breath— and also dived in.

—

Korosensei was really burnt by the end of the day— that his expression and teeth couldn't even be seen.

We ate in the dining room while conversing with each other, and Isogai tried to make Korosensei drink something that probably contained something that would help kill him. He ended up molting his skin because of his stupidity, though.

After eating dinner, we proceeded to go to the floating chapel to continue our assassination plan. Isogai explained our plan to Korosensei to ask if he had any problems with it but he was fine with it. We first started by making him watch the television, sitting on the middle. Some classmates left, but I stayed with Korosensei and a few others, sitting besides Rio.

The video was about Korosensei getting embarrassed over getting exposed reading erotic magazines, and it was working. Korosensei was getting flustered. The video was over an hour, and he was exhausted by the end of watching it. There was water leaking inside the chapel and we were now crowding him, pointing our guns.

"Begin!"

We were able to shoot off his tentacles one by one, and in just ten seconds, the whole chapel broke. Classmates who were on a flyboard was surrounding him with a hydraulic trap. I pointed my gun at him, and we all started shooting at him. And that was where the snipers take place and shooted at him.

Before we know it, there was a big explosion created, and we were all flown off land as our bodies hit the water. I got on the surface again, and we tried to find where Korosensei was.

"Oh, there he is!" Kayano pointed, and we all looked at a bubbling water.

Korosensei became a ball.

"What are you?!"

He explained that it was his super defense form and that his shell will go back to his original form after a day. His face turned smug as he finished explaining.

Suddenly, Terasaka grabbed him and tried breaking him with a tool but it was no use as Korosensei nonchalantly sang. "It's no use. Even a nuclear bomb can't leave a scratch."

"Is that so? No weak points would leave us with no choice." Karma said and Terasaka passed Korosensei to him. He showed his cellphone's screen which was a picture of Korosensei reading erotic magazines, making him flustered. I laughed at what he did as I went to them. I was besides Karma, kneeling besides him.

"Sorry~ then, I'll just stick a sea slug that I found on to your body." Karma said and placed a slug on Korosensei. I laughed even harder as Korosensei looked terrified.

Once we were back at the hotel, the mood was gloomy as our assassination attempt failed yet again, I wasn't that sad over it, though. We have more chances to assassinate him.

I changed into a tank top and dolphin shorts once I had the chance to as the air breeze was cold to the skin, and I didn't know why, but I felt dizzy but I fought it off. I opened the door of my hotel room to go back to where my classmates are, but once I opened the door I was met by Karma, who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"W-What are you doing here...?" I said with a stutter, holding my head as I felt dizzy. My face was heating up too.

My eyesight was getting blurrier but I could vividly tell that Karma's eyes widened as he rushed to me. Before I could fall on the floor, Karma had already held me in his arms as he called out my name many times but I couldn't reply as I passed out.


	16. 15: i swear i'm not

Opening my eyes, I found myself to be laying on a soft mattress with a cold wet towel on my forehead. It seems that Okuda was taking care of me and a few others the whole time. It was already morning.

"Oh... (Name)! You're awake. I'm glad." Okuda exclaimed seeing that I was awake already.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I said, looking around the place. A lot of my classmates were missing. "Where are the others?"

"T-They went out to get the cure for you guys. But don't worry, they'll be back today."

I sat up slowly, and Okuda helped me sit up. "Where's Karma?" I asked unconsciously.

"Oh... he went with the others to retrieve the vaccine for you guys." Okuda says.

"Then... who carried me here?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to assume.

"It was Karma who brought you here, rushing with a panicked look on his face." She said, and laughed as if remembering something. I looked at her weirdly and she coughed, excusing herself. "O-Oh... I'm sorry about that. I just remembered how panicked he looked. It was so funny."

"Is that so..."

"Oh...! By the way, are you okay now?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Yes, I feel completely fine now. Thank you!"

"I'm glad... then, I'll go take care of others." She said, excusing herself and went to the others.

Grabbing my phone that was besides the pillow I slept on, I opened it and opened my iMessage. I'm not sure if they have signal there or if Karma brought his phone, but it's worth a try. I'm worried about him.

 **Me**  
Are you okay?

I waited a bit for his reply, but it was left on delivered. I bit my lip. After a good few minutes of staring on the text, daydreaming, Karma had already replied. My eyes widened, knowing that he knew I read his reply already.

 **Karma**  
I should be the one asking you that.  
Are you okay?

 **Karma**  
You were waiting for my reply, weren't you? lmao

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming from embarrassment. Because it was true. I was waiting for his reply.

 **Me**  
I'm fine, I heard from Okuda that you carried me to them. Thank you.   
I was worried about you. Are you doing okay?

His response was quite fast. It took him less than a minute to reply.

 **Karma**  
You're so adorable.

 **Karma**  
I'm fine, we're currently going back to the hotel.

My face reddened at what he texted. He really loves to flirt with me.

 **Me**  
Shut up.   
Stay safe on the way back :)

 **Karma**  
Thanks, baby.

Butterflies.

I felt butterflies in my stomach at what he messaged. It was a simple nickname for lovers, but it meant so, so much to me. He means so much to me. Although I'm not sure what exactly are we... I was suddenly reminded of the time when he comforted me.

_I looked at the test papers given to me by the teacher, showing scores of an average ranging around 60 to 70s out of a 100._

_I looked at it in disappointment, sighing. I could've done better._

_"Then, classes are dismissed." The teacher announced and left the classroom._

_Karma suddenly came in front of me so I quickly masked my emotions, smiling at him as I put the test papers in my bag._

_"Let's go?" I asked._

_He looked at me with arched brows. "Why are you hiding your test papers?"_

_"No, I'm not. It's just rude to look at my papers when you're already here."_

_He looked at me in disbelief because of my excuse. Is it that unbelievable? Or am I just bad at lying?_

_Suddenly, he squished both my cheeks making me look at him with wide eyes while looking funny._

_"W-Wha are you doing?!" I asked, my voice sounding weird as I tried to remove the hands on my cheeks but to no use as his hold on me was too strong._

_"Holding your cheeks, duh." He continued. "I know you're upset about something. You can't hide that from me, (Name)."_

_I looked away at him. He knows me too well, that it's too dangerous._

_"Look at me. What's wrong, baby?"_

_I bit my lip. I really can't hide things from him, huh?_

_He makes me feel wanted... loved, even. He makes me feel like I have someone to talk to._

_"I love you." I accidentally blurted out loud, caressing his hands that was now resting on my cheeks._

_He smiled at me gently, ruffling my hair. "I love you more. What's our problem, baby?"_

_"I already forgot what I'm upset about..." I said dazedly, lost in his eyes that held millions of emotions for me._

_He laughed out loud. "Idiot."_

I shook my head to stop myself from reminiscing the old times even further. If I go on any further, my face would be permanently red.

Standing up, I excused myself to go back to my room to fix my appearance before having breakfast. It was only 7:00 in the morning.

They went back to the hotel during around 12:00 in the afternoon, with us nothing to do but rest as I still felt a little sick. We took the vaccine after lunch. We all ended up resting for the whole day because of how tired we all are. Even Korosensei was tired. But we were all completely fine when it was already evening as we all got our well deserved rest.

I just finished showering for tonight and since my room passes by Nagisa's room, they were having a commotion inside his room as almost all the boys were in his room, talking about God knows what.

I was just about to leave peacefully when I suddenly heart someone speak that made me stop in my tracks.

"Do you like someone in Class E, Karma?"

I bit my lip out of nervousness, stopping my breath as if they could hear it.

"Well, didn't (Name) and Karma use to date?" Sugino said.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean that he still likes her."

That's... true.

It was silent for awhile before someone answered.

"I like Okuda." Karma responds.

I felt my heart physically hurt. What was I expecting? I shouldn't have let my hopes up. Well... he did gave me mixed signals. It's technically his fault that I'm assuming things.

With a heavy heart, I left the hallway quietly and made my way back to my hotel room.

—

"We'll be having a test of courage tonight!" Korosensei announced.

We were in the lobby of the hotel right now, as Korosensei suddenly called for all of us to the lobby saying that it was important in the middle of the night. It was already 11 P.M, and we all looked at him in disbelief.

"Well then, c'mon!" Korosensei says, avoiding our glares as we had no choice but to follow him outside.

We stopped in front of a dark cave, and Korosensei explains that we're all going in there taking turns by pairs. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms together.

"Well then, Karma and (Name) will be paired together." Korosensei says, looking at us with a blush on his face. My eyes widened.

"But why Karma?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why not?" Korosensei said cheekily and continued to announce more people that will be paired.

"Good luck, man," Rio told me, patting my back. I glared at her.

I stayed away from Karma while waiting for our turn to go inside the cave, as it took awhile.

I'll just have to avoid him, right? I can do that.

"Karma and (Name), it's your turn." Isogai announced while looking away from us.

I stood up, going inside the cave without turning back and waiting for Karma.

"Wait up, (Name)." Karma said and I heard his fast footsteps catching up to me.

I ignored him, continuing to walk on my own in the dark with only a torch as my source of light.

"There's ghosts inside here." Karma says nonchalantly, and I know that he was trying to scare me. He knows that I'm afraid of ghosts, afterall.

"Shut up."

I still didn't listen to him despite him trying to scare me, as my pettiness and pride was getting ahead of me. Why should I listen to someone who likes somebody else?

After awhile, I didn't hear his footsteps anymore and I reached a darker part of the cave.

I looked behind me to find Karma, as I was getting creeped out. He wasn't behind me anymore.

"Karma?" I shouted his name. No reply.

I walked back to where I went to before when suddenly, someone hugged me from behind.

"Ah—!" I shouted on instinct, but I was cut off when I realized that it was Karma.

I almost forgot that I was angry with him with his arms on my waist while he hugged me and his breath near if he didn't smirk at me.

"I thought that you weren't scared of being left alone?"

I pressed my lips in a thin line, because I couldn't retort anything. But still, I removed his arms on my waist forcefully and he complied even though we both know well enough he's way too strong for me. He's probably testing me.

"Can you stop touching me?" I glared at him.

He chuckled. "I can't. I love touching you."

That made me annoyed even more. He already likes Okuda, so why is he touching me when he likes somebody else?

"No, you don't. You like somebody else."

It seems like I said something wrong when his eyes turned wide, as if he just found out about something spectacular.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked with arched brows, crossing my arms.

The side of his lips rose, and he went closer to me. I glared at him, walking backwards from him until I hit the wall. He puts one hand besides my head as he leaned closer to my face. My eyes widened, putting my hands on his chest as I tried to push him away but it was no use as he was too strong.

"I like who?" He asked cheekily.

"Didn't you say you like Okuda? Why are you so c-close to me?" I said, glaring at him as I tried to push him away.

Oops. Bad idea. I just exposed myself. But it was too late to take what I said back when he was already laughing so hard.

I just stared at him confusingly while he laughed, until he replied. "Are you sure you've heard the rest, (Name)?"

"What? No,"

He chuckled, leaning on me as he nuzzled our noses together. My eyes widened at what he did.

He pulled away with a small smile on his face.

"You are way too cute when you're jealous."

"Who said I'm jealous? I'm not!" I denied.

He smirked. "Yeah? Then why do you care if I like someone else?"

I closed my mouth, not having any say as I had no excuses.

He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Don't worry. I like Okuda because of her potions."

He released me from the wall and continued to walk, leaving me behind. He looked back at me, sticking his tongue out. "I told them that I like you romantically."

W-What...?

He... likes me romantically?

It took a bit for me to process what he said when he suddenly said, "Are you coming or not?"

"I-I am!" I said, panicking as I rushed to follow him.

I ended up ignoring him all the way, though. He still teased me even so.

But little did I know, the freedom and happiness that I'm experiencing right now wouldn't last that long.


	17. 16: happiness and freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recommend listening to "Can i call you tonight?" by Dayglow (slowed and reverb) while reading!

With a visible blush on my face, I went out the cave with Karma. Shockingly, everyone was already outside looking at us with curious gazes.

I immediately felt someone's arm around my shoulders and I already knew who it is without even looking. I could even feel her smirk already.

"What's with the sexual tension between you two?" She asked shamelessly, loud enough for Karma to hear making Karma turn to look at us. My eyes widened.

"S-Shut up!" I said and grabbed Rio's wrist to go far away from Karma before he could even answer. At the same time, Korosensei came out of the cave looking down. Perfect timing as he ranted to us how no one was shocked.

"Well, it's not really that scary..." Maehara real-talked Korosensei. That made Korosensei cry.

—

I did my skincare routine despite the fact that it was already 1 A.M, and we'll be leaving tomorrow at early in the morning before sleeping. Once I was done, I went to bed and tried to sleep.

_"I told them I liked you romantically."_

My eyes opened wide, remembering what he told me before.

I screamed into the pillow, as I couldn't take it and just so... Happy.

He likes me. He _still_ likes me.

God! I am so damn happy right now.

I sat up on my bed, trying to calm myself as I slapped my face a few times before laying down on my bed again and tried going back to sleep.

My eyes are still wide open. And I don't feel tired either even though Korosensei called us out at night.

Sighing, I stood up and wore an oversized hoodie on top of my pajamas. I made sure to lock my door on the way out.

I took the stairs and once I opened the door to the rooftop, my eyes widened as me and Karma made eye contact. He was wearing a beige hoodie and shorts. His expression was unreadable.

Not knowing what to do as my heartbeat was palpitating, I bit my lip and slowly closed the door again but before I could fully close the door, his hand held the door and opened it wide. I looked up at him with wide eyes with lips parted when he suddenly hugged me tight. His face was on the crook of my neck as I felt him inhale my scent. My hands traveled to his chest automatically.

"W-What's wrong?" I stuttered. As much as I didn't want to say it, I liked being close to him.

He hugged me even tighter and whispered lowly on my neck, making me have shivers. "I really miss you so bad..."

I bit my lip, feeling soft as I surrendered and putted my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. I smiled gently and whispered. "I miss you, too."

After that was silence. A comfortable one where we were only interacting with our feelings through physical touches.

"You know, after you left me back then, I didn't know what to do after I lost you. I know you wanted the best for me, but did you know that what's best for me is when I'm with you?" He asked softly, looking at me straight in the eyes with an unreadable expression, his arms still on my waist.

I looked away, resting my head on his chest.

"If I didn't leave you, then we would've most likely ended up in our worst today." I breathed out. I looked at him and continued. "Besides, you're here with me, aren't you?"

He chuckled, his hand resting on top of my head as he combed my hair back with his hands. "I am."

After awhile, this made me rethink if I should I ask him or not. After a bit of contemplating, he finally spoke.

"What's making you look so troubled?" He asked with arched brows.

I bit my lip. This is it. I should ask him. "Back then. Did... Did you mean it?"

It was silent for awhile before he finally answered me. "When did I ever lie about my feelings for you?"

I glared at him, instantly getting angry at him. "When?! When we were in the forest and you pinned me and told me you liked me!"

The side of his lips rose.

"I didn't lie."

My eyes widened and I felt my lips part out of shock. "W-What..?"

He laughed. "I never lost my feelings for you in the first place, baby."

I tried ignoring what he said despite my heartbeat beating so fast that I swore that he could feel it and rested my head on his chest. "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

"Anything for you." He whispers, and we just stood there hugging each other for awhile.

And under that starry night I was in his arms, silently begging for him to stay with me just for a little longer until it lasts.

After for a bit, I felt sleepy. He shook me gently to wake me up. I looked up at him dazedly.

"Let me accompany you to your room," He said softly. I nodded, and we went back to my room.

Once we were in front of my door, I opened my door with my key and faced him.

"Well then, goodnight," I smiled.

"Goodnight," Karma replied, and I was about to close the door when he suddenly stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and putted the other hand on the back of my neck, closing the gap on us. My eyes widened before I could even react.

His lips were an inch away when I felt his lips on my forehead instead.

He released me and then ruffled my hair, a small smile visible on his face.

"Good night, (Name)."

—

"We'll go back to Tokyo today." Karasuma-sensei announced and we all expressed our disappointment. It was fun while it lasted.

"(Name), are you okay? Why do you look tired?" Okuda asked me with worry evident on her face.

"Oh, I'm fine! I just didn't get enough sleep!" I tried to excuse myself. Though... it is half-true.

"Are you sure..? Okay, then..." She smiled and I was glad it was dismissed. The truth is, I couldn't sleep because of Karma. Speaking of Karma... I wonder what he's thinking of right now? Unconsciously, I stared at him while he was talking with Nagisa and others.

I didn't notice but I was probably staring at him for a bit when he suddenly looked at me with a smirk on his face. My eyes widened and I looked away.

"Get inside the bus, kids,"

Once we were inside, I sat beside Rio and with other girl friends. It was a good thing for me that Karma was sat far away from us, or else he would've noticed how I'm spacing out a lot today.

"There's no school tomorrow, right?" I made sure and asked my friends.

"Yeah! I'll be resting the whole day tomorrow." Kayano said.

It took awhile for us to get back to Tokyo and it was already evening when we arrived, but my friends insisted to eat for awhile at a samgyupsal before heading home. We all agreed and ate samgyupsal at a nearby restaurant.

"So, did anything happen between you two?" Kayano asked me while we were eating, and I know too well what she was referring to. Suddenly, all my other friends were also all ears.

I smiled awkwardly. "W-Well, yeah, I guess..."

They all squealed at what I said. "Really?! So are you two together again?"

I bit my lip, I also couldn't contain my smile. "Not exactly..."

"I wish all!"

Once we were done, we bid our goodbyes and parted ways with each other. With a small smile on my face, I went inside my house and noticed my Father's shoes was on the floor. So he was already here, huh.

"I'm home!" I announced as I left my shoes on the floor.

"Welcome back, honey!" Mom said and I went to her side, hugging her sideways. I smiled.

"Hmm~? What happened for you to be in a good mood today?" Mom asked, smiling at me as she prepared food.

"Nothing~" I continued. "I already ate dinner, by the way,"

"With whom?"

"I was with my friends," I replied.

"Is that so. Your Dad is at our room, taking a bath so go greet him once he's downstairs, okay?"

"Okay." I said and kissed her cheek, going to my room to rest for awhile.

I took a quick nap and changed into casual clothes and when I woke up, I went downstairs to check up on my Father only to see my parents talking so seriously.

"Good evening," I greeted, and they looked at me.

"Darling, please don't do this," My Mom begged my Dad.

I was confused. Why were they talking so seriously and why is my Mother begging?

"I'm sorry." My Father continued. "Can you sit with us, (Name)?"

"Sure..." I said and took my seat besides my Mom.

"(Name)," My Dad started off.

"What do you think about arranged marriages?"

My eyes widened. I know where this is going. I definitely know. Why did my Father go so low as to sell me off..?

"No." I said with quivering lips.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it's for promotion..." My Dad said, and that was the last drop of it as I felt my tears.

"F-For promotion? So you'd sell me off for a promotion in exchange for my happiness and freedom?" I couldn't help it but raise my voice as I felt tears pool my eyes.

"Honey!" My Mom yelled for the first time at my Dad.

"I need the promotion!" Dad retorted.

And while they were arguing, I stood up and left the house.


	18. 17: fireworks and festivals

Without thinking twice, I left the house with tears in my eyes.

How could my own Father do this to me..? And the fact that it was just for a promotion, in exchange for my hand in marriage?

In exchange for my freedom? Does he see me as nothing but someone who'll benefit him for his own good?

I walked and walked until I was in front of someone's doorstep, and knocked, not caring about her appearance anymore.

"Coming," Said the person behind the door and heard footsteps. About a moment later, the door opened and I immediately hugged her, sobbing on her shoulders.

"(N-Name), what happened?" Rio asked, awkwardly patting my back. It was evident that she was shocked with me suddenly coming here and crying.

Instead of replying, I continued to cry on her shoulders.

"Okay, let's get inside. My Mom is already sleeping so you can vent to me all you want."

We went inside her house and I was still sniffing and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Take your time, (Name)," She reassured and I smiled a bit, biting my lip.

It took me awhile to calm my head down and once I was ready, I told her what happened. To what my Father said, and to my Mother defending me. I stopped a bit in my tracks and looked at her. She looked like she was attentively listening.

"I'm listening, (Name)."

"Okay..."

Once I finished telling what happened, I couldn't help but cry again. She went to me and gave me a tight hug and continued to comfort me.

"You know you have the right to have your own decision and no one else, right?" She spoke and I nodded while I was crying on her shoulder, staining her shirt.

"And your Dad's in the wrong for making that decision for you," She added.

"I-I know..."

I calmed down after awhile and I felt numb. I didn't know whether I should feel angry, anxious, sad, or disappointed. At the end of the day, he's still the Father that I love. The one that I grew up with. He raised me, along with my Mom.

"I know what you're thinking because of your expression. It's perfectly fine to feel angry at your Father. You didn't deserve to be put in an arranged marriage, especially when you're still in high school," Rio glared at me and I looked away.

"I know. I have the right to get angry, but I can't. He's my Father." I muttered.

"I understand. But remember this, (Name). You're you, and no one else. You can't keep letting others control your decisions for you, or else you'll keep getting used by people." She spoke in such a serious voice.

I smiled at her. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Anytime." She smiled back and we stayed in a comfortable silence for awhile before I spoke.

"I made my decision. I'll talk to my Mother."

She grinned at me. "You can do this!"

I chuckled and decided to go, but she decided to come with me even though I told her no need to. "You don't need to go with me, Rio,"

"I want to," She retorted and I sighed, but I was grateful to have her by my side while we walked back on the way back to my house. I was anxious.

Once we reached the front door of my house, she hugged me and said, "I know you can do this, (Name),"

"T-Thank you..." She let go and I saw her off before I decided to knock on my door. I took a deep breath before knocking.

Within a second later, the door immediately opened and there and then my Mom hugged me. "(N-Name), I'm so sorry, baby."

"M-Mom," I felt tears pool in my eyes yet again and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," She continued to apologize.

"It's not your fault..." I cried in her arms.

"No, it's my fault. He shouldn't have done that... I'm so sorry, honey," She continued to cry and it hurts me to hear her cry.

"It's okay, Mom..." She suddenly pulled away, her eyes red as she looked at me in the eyes.

"No, it's not okay, (Name)! It's your freedom being taken away from you, do you think your Mother would be okay with this?!"

I bit my lip and finally expressed my thoughts. I couldn't take it anymore. "I know, Mom! I am angry, and you don't know how angry I am. I-I'm in love with someone- Karma, and for once, I felt happy again but the fact that I'm getting sold off because of my Dad because of a promotion- a promotion, fucking hurts me!" I continued even though my chest was hurting. "What did I do to deserve all this? I tried my best to stay away from Karma because that's what my Father wanted, I really tried, but I can't! I'm in love with him,"

"And that's the part that hurts me the most, (Name). What kind of Mother would I be if I didn't notice how you look so happy every time you come home with a smile on your face?" She smiled sadly, and my eyes widened with what she said.

"Y-You knew..?" I muttered, shocked.

"I did." She whispered. "And that's why I'll talk to your Father about this, I won't let him take away your happiness and freedom."

I felt genuinely happy with what she said. "Thank you, Mom..."

Days went by normally, and my Mom had talked to my Father about it but he was still through with his decision. I acted like I wasn't affected with it, but I was. No one knows about my situation except for Rio, and she wasn't bringing up the topic either because she knew that I would be uncomfortable talking about it. And for Karma... I still talk to him, and maybe even flirting- but there was an awkward distance around us when we talked. And I was fine with that. I was the one who decided to distance myself from him, anyway. We're graduating soon, and maybe, this is the last time I can be truly happy with the one I love.

In just a flash, a month has passed and it was the day before new year. Korosensei had came by my room while I was studying asking me to come to the festival. He invited the whole class to come and surprisingly enough, everyone was coming.

It was already evening and I was on the call with Rio while preparing.

"Are you going to wear a kimono?" Rio says over the phone while I was fitting my kimono.

"Well, yes," I said, fixing my kimono. I putted on slight makeup.

"Same," She replied.

"Should I put my hair up or down?" I asked her while I tried on a Sakura hairpin.

"I think you'd look great with your hair down," She stated and I heard rustling. She must also be preparing for the festival now.

I checked myself with hair down or up, and decided to leave my hair down still wearing the Sakura hairpin.

I smiled at the mirror, contented with myself and decided to take some pictures.

"Wanna go together?" I asked Rio once I was finished.

"You can go first, my Mom wants to braid my hair,"

I chuckled. "Okay, then I'll head out first."

I putted my things that was needed in a sling bag before going downstairs, saying farewells to my Mother. She complimented me and I kissed her cheek before leaving.

Once I was at the festival, I checked the class' group chat to check where they were and apparently, they were somewhere near the game stalls. I went to where they were and once I saw a familiar blue head, I went over to him.

"Nagisa!" I said, and he turned to look at me. The others was with him too, turning to me too. I felt slightly embarrassed.

"(Name), you're here!" Nagisa was wearing casual clothes, most of the girls in the class was wearing a kimono while only a few boys was wearing a yukata. "You look very pretty!"

I laughed at what he said, slightly flattered. "Thank you!"

I felt someone's gaze on me, and I turned my look on them. Karma was shamelessly looking at me. He was wearing casual clothes with his hands in his pocket.

I arched my brows at him, and he only stuck his tongue out.

"Rio!" Kayano exclaimed and we all turned to look at Rio who was grinning, with her hair done.

"Hey hey hey!"

"So we're complete now, only Korosensei is missing."

"Let's just go without him," Karma proposed and we all laughed.

Suddenly, Rio was besides me with her arms around my shoulders. "Want me to help you?"

I looked at her, confused. "What?"

"You'll know."

Korosensei suddenly appeared and started to play with us with various games from the stalls such as Ningyo Sukui, Senbonhiki, and many more. I kept laughing at how Korosensei was miserably failing but it was fun. We decided to take a rest for awhile and went to the food stalls to eat, and I just decided to buy an apple candy since I already ate dinner at home.

I was right besides Karma while ordering, and he was the one lining up since he wanted to buy too.

Once he was on the front, he ordered. "Two apple candies,"

I was about to get my wallet to pay for my own when he already gave the cash to the seller so I decided to put my wallet back.

I walked back with Karma and I reached for the apple candy when he suddenly put it out of reach from me with his brows arched. "Who said this was for you?"

My eyes widened. "I thought that was for me?"

"It's your fault that you assumed." He stuck his tongue out and I glared at him.

He laughed out loud and spoke. "Just kidding, here."

I grabbed the apple candy from him and ate it. Once we got back to where we originally planned to meet up again, they weren't there anymore.

"Where are they..?" I looked at Karma, and he looked away from me. Did they plan this?

Either ways, I didn't mind being alone with Karma.

"...Wanna have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Karma replied and we decided to play games.

While we were looking for games to play, I saw a plushie that strangely resembled Karma. I tugged on Karma's shirt and I pointed at the game stall, which was a gun-shooting game. If I popped ten balloons, then I would be able to get the prize I want.

"You wanna play that?" He asked and I nodded.

"Okay, do you want me to play or are you the one going to play?"

"Of course me," I stated with a 'duh' tone while I paid, getting ten chances to shoot. I wasn't really experienced with handling these type of guns and since this type of gun that I'm using is different from the one we use to assassinate Korosensei, I was unsure with my posture.

"Your posture is wrong," Suddenly, my back came in contact with Karma's chest and my eyes widened when his face was near my face that I could feel his breathing. Then, his arms surrounded my own and his hands touched mines, fixing the way my hands and fingers handled the gun.

"Then, pull the trigger." He whispered next to my ear, his finger making my finger pull the trigger. I'm pretty sure my face is as red as his face now.

The bullet was able to pop the balloon, but it wasn't processing because of the fact that he was so close to me.

Then, he let go. "You can do it, (Name),"

How could I when my hands are trembling..?

Nevertheless, I bit my lip, and pointed the gun at the balloon. Fortunately, it aimed perfectly and popped the balloon. I continued to shoot and they were all perfect, and it was already the last bullet. I looked at Karma who was looking at me seriously when he saw me looking at him, arching his eyebrows.

"What? You want me to help you?"

"No, well— maybe yes. But I just want you to hold my hand," I said boldly.

His eyes widened, taken aback with what I said. He looked away from me and went towards me, him behind me as he putted his hands on top of mines. I smiled.

He aimed at a balloon and pulled the trigger, aiming at it perfectly. It popped the balloon.

"Congrats! What prize do you want?"

I putted the gun back to where it used to be and I pointed at the plushie that resembled Karma. They gave it to me and I thanked them.

"The hell? You played that game for that ugly looking plushie?" He retorted and I laughed at him.

"Yeah, I got it because it looks like you." I retorted, showing him the plushie right on his face.

"In which part does that look like me?" He glared at me.

"Whatever." We continued to walk when I overheard a passerby.

"The fireworks is about to start soon!"

Oh, right. It's almost midnight.

"Wanna get some fresh air?" He proposed and I was slightly taken aback, but it was fine since the bridge was near here.

"Sure." He held out his hand for me and I held his hand, while the other hand was holding the plushie.

It took a few minutes before we were able to get there, and once we were there memories came back flooding my mind.

This may be the last time I'll be free. The last time I'll be able to be with Karma freely.

"What are you thinking of?" He pulled my hand with his hand, our bodies touching. I looked up at him since he was taller, his gaze serious.

"W-What?"

"Let me ask you this instead. Why were you avoiding me?" His hand squeezed mine.

I looked away at him. "I wasn't avoiding you..."

"I know you are. I wanted to wait for you to tell me, but it seems like my patience couldn't hold on for longer. So, can you tell me our problem, baby?" His other hand lifted my chin up to make me look at him, his thumb on my jaw. His eyes were begging, like he really wanted to know what was bothering me.

Tears pooled in my eyes. "I think... I love you too much. That's what's bothering me..."

His eyes widened a bit but he didn't look flustered. Maybe, that's what I thought.

And as the fireworks lit up the sky and his face, his hand that was holding my hand went to my back and he whispered next to my ear. "You have five seconds to pull away if you don't want this."

And I didn't.

One... He caressed my hair.

Two... He looked into my eyes.

Three... His hand caressed my cheek.

Four... He leaned in.

Five... He kissed me and the fireworks boomed in the night sky.

With his warm lips, he kissed me slowly and softly in a comforting way more than his words would be. His hand went to my cheek and caressed it.

And once the fireworks stopped, he pulled away.

"Date me again, (Name)." Karma whispered.

I smiled sadly. "I can't. I'm sorry..."

"Why..?" He asked. He almost sounded like he was begging for an answer.

I didn't know what to say. I told him I love him, but I don't know how to tell that I'm...

"Then give me a reason why we should date again." I said as an excuse to his question.

He chuckled. I looked into his eyes and he was glaring at me— almost hiding his vulnerable side if it weren't for the fact that his hands were trembling on my back.

"Do you really not know... how much you make me breathless? Can't you see that I'd do anything for you— rewrite the stars, even? I'd do anything for you even if you're a step away from me, I'd chase after you no matter what. I love you so much, that it hurts that you can't be mine."

And I couldn't help but finally let my tears fall. He loves me, but we can't be together if I don't tell my Father what I want.

"I- my father putted me in an arranged marriage..." I told him, not looking at him.

He hugged me, kissing my forehead. "Do you want to talk to him?"

I nodded, resting my head on his chest.

"Okay, baby. Do you want me to come with you?" He whispered softly, kissing my hair.

"Y-Yes..."

And that night, he came with me to my house to talk to my parents. My Father came back to the house a few hours ago. Karma held my hand tightly as we went to my house, comforting me.

Once we were at the front door, I stared at the door for awhile and he waited for me to knock.

I took a deep breath, knocking on the door. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal my Mom. She didn't look surprised as she looked at Karma. "Come in,"

We went inside, Karma greeting my Mother politely and surprisingly enough, they got along quite well.

"Honey, who is it—" My Father stopped in his tracks when he saw me and Karma.

"Hello, Sir, we'd like to talk to you." Karma said politely, bowing his head as a sign of respect.

My Father sighed, before pointing to the dining room. We followed.

My parents sat next to each other while Karma sat next to me, with my Father in front of me while Karma was in front of my Mom.

"So, what is it?" My Father asked.

Karma held my hand under the table, and although I was nervous, I spoke. "I-I don't want to be in an arranged marriage, Pa."

My Father only sighed. "I know. I... didn't accept the offer anymore. I'm sorry, honey. That was very selfish of me."

My eyes widened, and I unconsciously held Karma's hand tighter. "R-Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Dad apologized.

I stood up and went to my Father to hug him. "Thank you..!"

I almost cried if it weren't for the thought that Karma was watching. Once I pulled away, my Father looked at Karma.

"And you, let me talk to you privately." Dad said, looking at Karma. Karma nodded, and followed my Father outside.

I hugged my Mother and cried out of happiness. "Mom... I'm so happy."

"I know, darling... are you dating Karma, now?"

I pulled away and looked at her with a pout. "I'll tell you soon."

She chuckled. "Okay."

A few minutes later, my Father and Karma went inside the house again, and Karma was smirking. I looked at him, confused.

"Fine, I'm giving him my blessing. But if you put my daughter in trouble or hurt her again, I won't hesitate to kill you." My Father said, looking at us strictly.

"I won't, Sir," Karma promised.

My Mother came and laughed along. "Do you want to stay for awhile, kiddo?"

Karma looked at her brightly when suddenly, my Father spoke.

"No, he can't. Go home."

Karma laughed. "Then, I'll be going home now, Sir, Ma'am."

"You can just call me Mom," My mom smiled, and my eyes widened with what she said.

Karma laughed. "Okay, Mom."

My Father only sighed and then spoke. "(Name), go see him off."

"Okay," I said and accompanied Karma outside.

Once we were outside, I tugged his wrist. He turned to look at me.

"What did you and my Dad talk about?" I asked curiously.

"It's confidential." He stuck his tongue out.

"Come on, tell me!" I whined.

"Only if you kiss me." The side of his lips rose up.

I tiptoed and gave a small peck on his lips. "There, now tell me."

"That wasn't a kiss." He said disappointedly. "Then I'm not telling you."

I sighed knowing that he won't stop until he gets what he wants so I tiptoed and putted my arms around his neck, and he suddenly pinned me to the door initiating the kiss instead.

He bit my lip which made me moan, taking advantage and inserted his tongue in my mouth. "K-Karma..."

He pulled away, and I was still catching my breath. I forgot why I kissed him and I was disappointed that he stopped. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm going home." He replied, and I glared at him.

"Okay. Bye." I gave him the middle finger.

He laughed, pinching my cheek.

"By the way, I love you." He announced, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I love you."


	19. 18: epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is completely in karma's pov :D  
> the transitions may confuse you in this chapter, but i hope you can differentiate the scenes apart from each other!

"I like you, (Name). Go out with me." I looked straight at her eyes without breaking eye contact.  
  
  


I didn't expect that I would confess to someone in my whole life, either. I never thought that I would fall in love with somebody, but fuck, I did. And the fact that I wanted her more than anything to be mine wasn't helping.  
  
  


It was visible on her face on how she was trying to process my words, and damn did she look adorable.  
  
  


But without hesitation, I spoke again, clearer this time. "I like you, (Full Name). Be my girlfriend."

I pulled her close to me to feel her warmth as I kissed her, savoring every moment as our lips collided. Once I pulled away, I hugged her tight so that she wouldn't see how flustered and warm my face was after kissing her.  
  
  


"...Please?" I whispered softly, inhaling her scent.  
  
  


"I-I..." She stuttered, and I pulled away to hear her answer. My heart started to beat fast.  
  
  


She smiled at me in a way that never failed to make my heart flutter. "Yes, please take care of me."  
  
  


I hugged her even tighter and whispered into her ear, "Thank you. I will never let you go."  
  
  


And I never planned to.  
  
  


Time flew fast and our relationship was going on for awhile now. We usually spend our time at my house, or we went on dates. Study dates are fine too because I could teach her the subject that she hated the most and I could see how her eyebrows furrowed every time she didn't get a certain question. She was too... adorable, you could say.  
  
  


"Wanna come over my house today?" I asked, ruffling her hair as I sat in front of her. It became a habit of mine and I loved caressing her hair. It was just so soft to touch. She agreed.  
  
  


"Hey, let's go here instead. It's way faster to go to your house and I don't really feel like walking," She tugged at my blazer and pointed at a dark alley.  
  
  


"Okay, princess," I teased and she glared at me.  
  
  


My attention was then pulled away when somebody spoke.  
  
  


"Aww.. what are these two lovebirds doing here?" An ugly looking guy smirked, with his finger in his nose. He also had three people right beside him.  
  
  


Without hesitation, I went infront of (Name) and grinned darkly. "Finally, it's been weeks since I can do something fun without witnesses~"  
  
  


She tugged at my blazer which made me look at her. "Karma, don't..."  
  
  


I patted her hair and whispered, "It's gonna be okay, trust me."  
  
  


I didn't want her to get involved, and I didn't want her hurt. Not now, or ever.  
  
  


I threw my bag mid air getting the attention of the ugly bastards and started attacking them, when I suddenly heard a scream. My eyes widened and I immediately ran to (Name)'s side. I kicked the guy in where it would hurt and spoke darkly, "Don't touch her."  
  
  


Because I felt so angry, I kicked and kicked him until he passed out and threw him to his gang, who were all unconscious except for one. He had hurt her.  
  
  


"I-I swear, I'm going to report you two at school, Akabane!"  
  
  


I only stared at them emotionless as they left. I would fight them again, if only (Name) wasn't hurt. I looked at her, and she was looking at me like I did something bad.  
  
  


I thought that she would ran away— but she didn't. Instead, she ran towards me looking all worried. My eyes widened as she examined my injuries. "You're... not mad?"  
  
  


She glared at me. "Why would I be mad? You're injured! Let's get you treated!"  
  
  


I've really fallen for her, huh.   
  
  


"I-I'm sorry! It's my fault that they got beaten up. If you have to put someone in End Class, it should be me!" She bowed with her eyes closed.  
  
  


My eyes widened. What the hell is she doing?   
  
  


"No, I—" I tried to speak but got cut off by the principal, who was now smirking darkly.  
  
  


"Very well. You shall now transfer to E Class by tomorrow. And Akabane? You will get suspended for a week. Please keep that in mind." The principal announced as a dark look can be seen etched on his face.  
  
  


I couldn't hold back my anger anymore and cursed the principal. She didn't deserve this.   
  
  


My parents apologized, making me bow along with them even if I didn't want to. And just like that, my parents dragged me along with them.   
  
  


I didn't have the chance to talk to her until later in the night.  
  
  


"Hmm.. why are you calling this late?" I asked through the phone.  
  
  


"Meet me at the usual place. Now." She spoke coldly unlike before and before I could reply, she hanged up. Without her even telling me, I just know what she's planning to do. So I'm prepared with what she's going to tell me, right?  
  
  


Right?  
  
  


I was there earlier than she was so I decided to look at the night sky for awhile to prepare my emotions when I heard footsteps. She was here.  
  
  


One look at her and I would've thought that I was ready for what she was going to say but I wasn't. I was far from ready. I loved her deeply, and knowing the fact that I would lose her today hurts me.   
  
  


Despite knowing this, I smiled at her— although it felt bitter, I wanted her to see me smile one last time and went for a hug.  
  
  


"Are you alright?" I whispered into her ear, ruffling her hair. I know she isn't okay.  
  
  


"Karma... I have something to say." Instead of answering she pulled back and then looked at me.  
  
  


I didn't know what to feel except that I knew that it hurts. I tried to mask my pain with an unreadable expression on my face.  
  
  


"Go on."  
  
  


"Karma... Let's break up." Although she said that with tears in her eyes, her lips formed a smile in an attempt to hide the pain that she felt. I wanted to hug her— to tell her that it was okay. But I couldn't because I know that she wants the best for us. I couldn't because I know that choice would make her happy.   
  
  


But if I spoke anymore, I would only beg her to stay with me instead. And I know she'd have a hard time if I do. I don't want her to feel forced.   
  
  


And just like that, I left.  
  
  


"You're getting transferred to Class E, and you have to kill this creature that destroyed the moon." Was what they told me after showing me a picture of Korosensei. And now, I was standing by the stairs sipping on my strawberry milk as I got the attention of everyone.  
  
  


Including her. Why does she look fine after breaking my heart?  
  
  


I glanced at her for a second and memories of us came back flooding my mind if only I didn't look away at her.  
  
  


"Karma..?" Nagisa muttered.  
  
  


In the corner of my eye, I noticed a big yellow octopus. "Oh, that must be the notorious Korosensei! It really does look like an octopus,"  
  
  


"Ah, Akabane-kun, correct? I understand your suspension is today but tardiness is a no-no." Korosensei said as his face turned purple with an X in the middle.  
  
  


He reached out which made me smirk as his tentacles popped.  
  
  


"Oh~ so it really is true. You are fast. But what's this? Are you really just a pushover?" I leaned over as Korosensei's face turned red and irky.  
  
  


Once I finished talking to Korosensei, I went over to Nagisa.  
  
  


"Nagisa-kun, can you show me around after class," I asked while smiling, focusing my attention on him. I didn't want to spare her a single glance.  
  
  


"Sorry, Karma-kun. But I'm afraid he can't show you around later. We're going somewhere." She spoke for Nagisa. I internally sighed before I looked at her, devoid of any emotions.  
  
  


"Oh, babygirl. How have you been?" I asked loudly for everyone to hear with a smirk yet emotionless eyes making everyone look at us with wide eyes and started whispering with each other. I wanted everyone to know that we had a thing, and that she used to be mine.  
  
  


"Babygirl?!"  
  
  


"Are they dating?!"  
  
  


The look etched on her face was... you can say the least, funny. She looked horrified.  
  
  


"What do you mean babygirl? As far as I know, we broke it off." She glared at me and I smirked. I was about to retort when Korosensei interrupted us.  
  
  


A blonde haired girl tapped her shoulder and started talking to her- teasing, even. I'm guessing that's her friend. I watched them as they started to bicker.  
  
  


"...You're dating him, (Name)?" I overheard a brown haired guy ask.  
  
  


I used to date her, you dumb fuck. Nevertheless, I watched her deny their questions of us dating.  
  
  


"Karma, are you sure it's okay? You pissed off that monster." Terasaka smirked.  
  
  


"Whatever happens next, you're on your own."  
  
  


"I didn't expect for a psycho to have a relationship with someone. And on top of that, it was (Name)! Who knows, maybe (Name) is a psycho too!" Terasaka teased, bringing up (Name) into the conversation. I was fine with them mocking me, but them bringing up (Name) didn't sit right with me. And psycho? I'm definitely the one who's psycho. Not her.  
  
  


On my way home to the train station, I noticed that Nagisa was getting picked on by two ugly guys from Nagisa's previous class. And I heard my name.  
  
  


I grabbed a glass bottle nearby and without hesitation, I hit it on the pole, centimeters just above the head of the two guys. This made the two guys shriek in fear.  
  
  


"Eh~? So, you're willing to die." Karma continued with a smile on his face. "Then, would you like to die right now?"  
  
  


"K-Karma!" The two guys panicked and ran away.  
  
  


"There's no way I'd do anything." I chuckled.  
  
  


"I have an interesting subject now," I spoke as I went to Nagisa, but my eyes looked over to her for a second. She was already staring at me, so I made sure to let her hear me. "I can't be suspended again."  
  
  


The next day, I pulled some usual tricks on Korosensei once again.  
  
  


During the Math period, I tried to shoot at Korosensei but ended up getting my nails done by him.  
  
  


"Pfft..." I heard her laugh. Although it was nice to hear her laugh again, I was too annoyed.  
  
  


"I can hear you, dumbass,"  
  
  


"So? What brings you here?" I said as I heard footsteps behind me. I was familiar with the footsteps, but I didn't want to assume.  
  
  


"...Are you okay?" She asked. My eyes widened a bit, not expecting for her to say that.  
  
  


"Since when did you care, (Name)?" I chuckled. I wanted to say that I wasn't, that it was funny how I still love her even after everything.  
  
  


"I don't, dumbass," She denied, "It's just that you've been trying to kill him all day today—"  
  
  


"And I will." I interrupted her.  
  
  


"—And you're failing miserably."  
  
  


And just in time, Korosensei appeared.  
  
  


"Isn't a teacher supposed to risk his life to protect his students?" I asked, smirking.  
  
  


"Of course. I'm a teacher, after all." Korosensei replied confidently.  
  
  


"Okay. Then, I'll be able to kill you." I spoke as I brought out my gun. I made myself fall. But her falling with me and being put at risk wasn't in my plan. My eyes widened as we fell on the cliff. Her arms were around my neck, and we made eye contact and her eyes were as wide as mines.  
  
  


"You idiot! Why did you come to try to save me?!" I yelled angrily. Why the hell was she trying to save me?!  
  
  


"Because I knew you were about to do that!" She yelled back, tears forming her my eyes. What the fuck, (Name)?! If she knew that I would've done that, then she shouldn't have in the first place!  
  
  


"Then you shouldn't have done that, idiot!" I spoke as I putted one of my arm around my waist to protect her body from the impact. Fuck it.  
  
  


"...You know, I'm sorry about a lot of things." I whispered mid air. If only I didn't fight back, we wouldn't be here.  
  
  


She looked confused when I said that, but I wasn't planning on clarifying what I said anyways.  
  
  


Instead of feeling the impact of the ground, I felt the impact of sticky tentacles instead.   
  
  


"Karma-kun. Splendid work on this assassination by sacrificing yourself. But you shouldn't be endangering someone else, too." He scolded.  
  
  


"I wasn't planning to shoot you now that I had someone else with me here." Does he think that I would want her to be in danger? Over my dead body.   
  
  


As they were making a commotion in the equipment shed, I took this chance to pull her away from the crowd. I wanted to mess with her for a bit.  
  
  


"What do you want?" She asked, glaring at me.  
  
  


"You know," I started off, staring at her. Her face was so close to me.   
  
  


"What?" She asked, looking up so that our eyes would meet.  
  
  


I lifted her chin up using my hand, and leaned, whispering on her ear. "I still like you, (Name)-chan."  
  
  


Well, I technically didn't lie. I just wanted to be with her for awhile and mess with her. But I didn't know that she would take me so seriously.  
  
  


I noticed the brown haired guy that goes by the name Isogai was talking to (Name). They were talking about studying at the library. Without hesitation, I went to them.  
  
  


"Oh~ what's this? Study session at the library?" I putted my arm around Isogai's shoulders. "Nagisa-kun~ let's come along with them."  
  
  


"Sorry, Isogai-kun, I don't think I'd be able to come tomorrow too. I have some personal matters to attend to." She smiled apologetically. Thank God that she denied his invitation.  
  
  


Isogai's eyes widened and quickly waved his hand, as if saying that it was okay. "N-No! It's fine!"  
  
  


I looked at him with arched eyebrows. Does he like her?  
  
  


"Y'know, there's a lot of snakes here~ no one would be around to save you once you leave us." I spoke teasingly when she went ahead of us.  
  
  


When she stopped in her tracks, I immediately knew that she was in danger.  
  
  


"(Name). Come here." I called out, walking fast towards her.  
  
  


The snake was about to attack her when I immediately blocked her from the snake, and I swear I've never cursed so loud in my entire life as I felt pain as it bit me.  
  
  


"K-Karma!" They exclaimed.  
  
  


We ran far from the snake, and she made me sit down. She bent down to my level as I groaned in pain, holding my arm that was bitten, it was now bleeding. "Fuck... This shit hurts,"  
  
  


"I-I'm sorry..." She apologized, biting her lip.  
  
  


I chuckled. "Let's just hope that the snake wasn't venomous." No need to get sad over something that happened already.  
  
  


"I'm sorry... You got hurt because of me..." She apologized again while helping me.   
  
  


"It's fine. I'm used to it," I told her as I stared at her. I meant it not only because of what happened today.  
  
  


The next day, I didn't expect for her to boldly show her concerns for me.  
  
  


"Hey, are you okay already? How's your arm?" She asked.  
  
  


"Eh?" I was honestly amused and happy at the same time. "Are you worried about me, (Name)?" I smirked.  
  
  


"No—" She denied, "Well technically, yes, but I'm only asking because I'm the reason why you got hurt. Don't get any ideas, Akabane."  
  
  


The smile on my face grew wider with what she said. "Don't worry about it," I waved my hand dismissively. "I'm alright now."  
  
  


It's nice to know that she still cares for me— even for a little bit.  
  
  


During lunch, I saw how she and Isogai was interacting while I sat in my seat.  
  
  


"Okay." She said with a smile on her face, ruffling his hair.  
  
  


I saw how Isogai touched the top of his head and how she went back to her seat with a blush on her face.  
  
  


"So, you like Isogai, huh..." I said, looking at her straight in the eyes. I lost motivation to particularly do anything that day.  
  
  


"You want to have a group study session again, right? Study with me." I offered as I knew that she wanted to have a group study. I knew that she studied with Isogai and others but that's none of my business.  
  
  


"What do you mean by 'again'? And, no thank you."  
  
  


"Come on. I'm a good teacher, aren't I? You should be glad I'm even offering to teach you," I smirked. In the end, she came with us to study.  
  
  


Then, just like the speed of light, midterms came.  
  
  


Korosensei was blaming himself for the bad grades when I came towards him. "Isn't that good?" I said, walking towards him. "If you can't face us, then you won't know I'm going to kill you."  
  
  


"Karma-kun! I'm very upset now..."  
  
  


"Changing the scope will not affect me at all," I smirked. "Hey, (Name)-san, why don't you show him your test results, too?"  
  
  


"In the end, you're just afraid that we'll kill you, aren't you?" I said, and Korosensei's face irked.  
  
  


"What's this? So Korosensei is afraid?" Maehara teased and they all went along too, teasing him more until his face turned red out of annoyance.  
  
  


"I'm not running away!" Korosensei made a commotion.  
  
  


I saw how she looked happy when she made others happy. Unknowingly, a small smile spread on my face. When she looked at me, I looked away.   
  
  


When I found out that (Name) was in danger, I immediately tried to find where she was, asking everyone that was with her where she was. And when I knew, I went to her as fast as I can.  
  
  


"Who the _fuck_ gave you the right to touch her?" I hissed, glaring at the man darkly.  
  
  


"K-Karma..." She whispered, her tears on edge. I looked at her but immediately looked at her face only when I noticed that she was partially naked. That only made my anger flare up. But that was not important, what's important is that she's safe.  
  
  


I avoided the men, making them crash to each other and took it as a chance to get to her. I removed my blazer and putted it on her to cover her up before grabbing her hand and left the place.  
  
  


"Where the hell do you think are you two going?!" Before they could do more, Karasuma-sensei and the others appeared along with the police.  
  
  


We stopped by under a tree and I looked at her, releasing her hand. "K-Karma..." She whispered tears falling down as she hid her face with her hands. I wanted nothing more than for her to feel safe. I wanted her to feel okay.  
  
  


"Shh... I'm here." I whispered soothingly as I hugged her, kissing her forehead. Somehow, it hurts when she cries.  
  
  


"P-Please don't touch me! I feel so disgusted by myself..." She pushed me away. "It's my fault!" She then fell to her knees. My eyes widened.   
  
  


The fact that she's blaming herself for something that she didn't even want to happen... I felt too much emotions. I didn't want her to feel this way. I whispered comforting words as she sobbed on my shoulders and I stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down.  
  
  


After she calmed down a bit, she finally looked at me which made me go soft- I wanted to know if she was already okay. She hugged me tighter than I did.  
  
  


"Stay with me..." She whispered. I was and always will be here for her.  
  
  


"Karma!" She called out for me which made me look back, arching my brows. I was curious as to why she'd call me.  
  
  


She handed me a small bag. I had a hint as to what it was, but I still asked.   
  
  


"I had two things to return, so here it is. Your sweater and blazer." She said, and I chuckled as a corny thought came to my mind. "What's so funny?"  
  
  


"It's actually three, but I don't mind if you don't give the other one back." I grabbed the bag from her. Well, she can overthink that corny shit on her own.  
  
  


The confusion on her face was visible. "What? From what I remember, I only borrowed your clothes."  
  
  


I laughed and smirked, hinting to her what I meant. But she most likely won't get what I mean, since she's very oblivious. "You can't give it to me physically." I continued. "Anyways, are you okay?" I said, trying to sound normal but I can't help but express my concern. I wanted her to feel fine.  
  
  


She smiled at me reassuringly. "I'm fine, thanks to you."  
  
  


Her smile never fails to make me smile, too. Without thinking, I ruffled her hair making her eyes widen. She probably knows what I meant by now. That is, if she isn't oblivious.  
  
  


I knew that she was avoiding me for some odd reason again, so that's why I technically kidnapped her to go on a date with me.  
  
  


"Nagisa!" She had exclaimed a little too loud while I was reserving a table whick made me look at her. She looked at me and grinned. "This doggy is named Nagisa,"  
  
  


Fuck. She's so adorable.  
  
  


When we got to our seat, she did nothing more than playing with the puppies which made me feel quite jealous to the dogs.  
  
  


"You're really enjoying this, huh." Well, I didn't mind. I love watching her play with puppies.  
  
  


Should I get puppies, too?  
  
  


"Super," She replied while playing with them, still not looking at me.  
  
  


"How many puppies should we get in the future?" I asked to tease her. I didn't expect for her to answer me.  
  
  


"Hmmm... two?" She nonchalantly said, and my eyes widened and I started choking on air as I felt my face heat up from what she said. I tried to hide my face with my hand so that she wouldn't see how red I was.  
  
  


I dragged her to Hawaii with me so that I could spend time with her. And well, maybe with Nagisa and Korosensei too.  
  
  


She looked at the city lights admiring the view and expressed her thoughts. "It's so pretty..."  
  
  


Yes, she is. And I hope she knows that.   
  
  


"I know," I agreed, staring at her.  
  
  


Once we went back to Tokyo, I asked her if she wanted to get some fresh air for awhile and she agreed. I stared at her back as she walked slowly, admiring the stars that shined so bright.  
  
  


"Did you miss this?" I had asked out of curiosity. I wanted to know if she was hurting as much as I did when we broke up back then... if she was still thinking of me. If I was still important to her.  
  
  


"Hmm... not really, because this was where I broke up with you, but we did make a lot of fun memories here under the same stars." She looked up the stars and smiled.  
  
  


If you didn't, then why are you smiling so sadly?  
  
  


When we went to the pool Korosensei had made, I couldn't help but look at her the whole time while she played with her friends. She was just so... beautiful to me.  
  
  


"(Name) told you to release her, so why can't you do that?" Isogai interrupted. Although I was annoyed, I had to hold it in.   
  
  


"What is it to you?" I smirked to annoy him even more.  
  
  


"Ooo, (Name) got a love letter!" I heard Kayano say, and I immediately went inside the classroom to snatch the letter away from her.  
  
  


She was trying to get it back from me as I read it, and as I read every word, I could feel my blood boiling.  
  
  


But it's not like she's mine, so I can't tell her not to go.  
  
  


"Did you... accept his confession?" I asked hesitantly. Would it hurt as much as it did when she broke up with me if she did? Or would it hurt me more?  
  
  


"No, I didn't."  
  
  


She didn't know how relieved I was when I heard her answer.  
  
  


"Let's talk, Karma." Isogai called when I was about to leave for the train station, and I looked at him.  
  
  


He gave me a sad smile and spoke. "You probably know by now why I'm talking to you, right?"  
  
  


I know. "No."  
  
  


Isogai just sighed. "Well... it's about (Name)."  
  
  


"What about her?" I arched my eyebrows. I was curious as to what he's going to say.  
  
  


"You must already know by now that she had rejected me, and it's because... she already loves you. And I don't hold any hard feelings towards you- I can't force her in a relationship she doesn't want." He continued. "So... please take care of her and never hurt her."  
  
  


"Even without you telling me that, I never planned on doing that." I replied. Though, it was nice to know.  
  
  


"Do you like someone in Class E, Karma?" The boys had asked me when I came out of the bathroom.  
  
  


Isn't it obvious who I like?   
  
  


But they didn't specify what kind of like it is, so I gave two answers instead. "I like Okuda." I continued. "She's great at making poisons, and I can use that to my advantage in killing Korosensei."  
  
  


They looked at me with a weird expression on their face. "No! Not in that way. Rather, romantically!"  
  
  


Without a doubt, I answered. "It's (Name). Why are you guys asking me something so obvious?"  
  
  


"No, you don't. You like somebody else."  
  
  


My eyes widened with what she said. Was she eavesdropping? If then, did she not hear the rest of what I said?  
  
  


I love seeing her jealous, but I love it more if she smiled instead for me.  
  
  


"The hell? You played that game for that ugly looking plushie?" I looked at the plushie that she got. She really asked me for help for that ugly looking plushie?  
  
  


"Yeah, I got it because it looks like you." She replied, and I was a bit taken aback with what she said. But I didn't want to embarrass myself so I just glared at her.  
  
  


"Why were you avoiding me?" I squeezed her hand to tell her that it was okay to tell me her problems.  
  
  


"I wasn't avoiding you..." She looked away. She's lying.   
  
  


"I know you are. I wanted to wait for you to tell me, but it seems like my patience couldn't hold on for longer. So, can you tell me our problem, baby?" I couldn't help but beg her to tell me an answer. I wanted to know what was our problem, and what was troubling her. I wanted nothing but the best for her.  
  
  


"And you, let me talk to you privately." Her Father looked at me sternly, and I nodded, following him outside.   
  
  


Once we were outside he spoke with his back facing me. "I heard you saved my daughter back then. Is that true?"  
  
  


"Yes, sir," I said seriously.  
  
  


"Will you risk yourself if my daughter was on the verge of death?" He looked at me, his brows furrowed.  
  
  


"Without a doubt, I will." Because she is my star that shined even in the darkest days. Without her, how would I go on with my life? She has been with me through my ups and downs, and I would be too dumb if I ever let her go.  
  
  


Her Father sighed, coming towards me and tapped my shoulder. "You better keep your word, son,"  
  
  


I smiled at what he said. "I will, sir."  
  
  


"And so, that's how I met your gorgeous and beautiful Mother, kids." I whispered as my kids fell asleep listening to my storytime. My wife was taking a bath so I had to take care of our children. I gave each of them a kiss on the forehead, before I closed the lights and went to my wife who was in our bedroom already. She was brushing her hair when she noticed me, making her look at me and even that simple act alone made me fall for her again for the millionth time.  
  
  


_My wife_. My wife is so much more than words can describe.  
  
  


"Love," I called out as I went towards her and she opened her arms wide, as I hugged her. I nuzzled my face on the crook of her neck.   
  
  


"Are the kids asleep already?" She smiled, caressing my hair.  
  
  


"Yeah," I lazily answered. I just wanted her in my arms.  
  
  


"Then... do you want to get some fresh air outside?" She offered, which made me look at her. I grinned at her and nodded.  
  
  


Once we were by the bridge, she stopped me in my tracks and gave me a peck on the lips. I looked at her with arched brows. "What?"  
  
  


"Well, I just wanted to replace a bad memory with a kiss."  
  
  


I smirked. "I have a lot of bad memories here, you should kiss me multiple times so it can go away."  
  
  


"What?! No!" She smacked my back and I laughed.  
  
  
  


I putted my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, our noses touching. I closed my eyes. A lot has happened before we got married, huh.  
  
  


"Remember when you embarrassed yourself here and fell for no reason? It's the exact spot you're standing on." I whispered sweetly.   
  
  


She tried to pull away from me because of what I said but my hold on her was tight.   
  
  


"Can you not ruin the mood?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
  


The side of my lips rose and pinched her cheek. "No, you're adorable when you're annoyed."  
  
  


"Fuck off."  
  
  


"I don't want to. I love you too much to do that." I teased.  
  
  


"No, shit."   
  
  


"Yes, I do."  
  
  


"No, shut up."   
  
  


"Can I kiss you?"   
  
  


"Yes- wait, w-what?!" She looked at me with her eyes wide.  
  
  


I chuckled. "I asked if I can kiss you."  
  
  


"F-Fine." She gave up and closed her eyes. I smiled at how beautiful she looked.  
  
  


I leaned close to her, and then blew air in her ear which made her shiver. She opened her eyes and glared at me.  
  
  


I was about to speak to tease her when she grabbed the collar of my shirt and made me lean down, kissing me herself. My eyes widened.  
  
  


"You really don't know how to shut up." She said as she pulled away with a visible blush on her face.   
  
  


I grabbed her chin and kissed her again. And at that moment, there was nothing more important than her in my arms. The one I've been chasing for so long was finally mine. And I was contented with that.  
  
  


She is my kismet, as I am to her.  
  
  


**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a bonus chapter after epilogue which isn’t published on ao3. if you’re interested in reading it, it’s published on my wattpad account under the same username :) 
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3


	20. author’s note & bonus chapter

to read the bonus chapter, please check out my wattpad account posted under the same username <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! thank you so much for taking the time reading this story :D  
> this is only a republish of my work on Wattpad, which you can find under the same username 'livinginukiyo'.  
> i also have more (better) works (now in 2nd pov) there, so if you'd like to read more of my works, feel free to check it out :D
> 
> i also would like to apologize since this story was in first person pov. i had dropped the story for a year and it was left off in 1st person pov, which i did not bother editing.
> 
> if this actually gets attention, i won't mind editing this story so it's in 2nd pov.


End file.
